Fly With Me
by nyKatie13
Summary: The So Random! cast is on its way to nyc for publicity, when unexpectantly the cast of MacKenzie Falls shows up on the same flight. What happens when a movie about a certain flying boy affects 2 frenemies dreams? Channy. sorry for any spelling errors.
1. Chapter 1

**So.. this is my first story so sorry if it's a little on the crappy side... Basically I got inspired to write this during the credits for "night at the museum 2" when the new jonas song was playing (btw those guys were HILARIOUS during it. They're the cherubs that show up from time to time.) and all of a sudden the creative gears in my mind started turning until *DING!* idea!!! so here you go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own...**

**Sonny with a Chance..which belongs to Disney**

**Peter Pan...belongs to a hospital in England/universal studios(the movie at least)**

**or the song "Fly With Me"...which belongs to the Jonas Brothers**

****************************************************************

"It's you and me forever  
It's you and me right now  
It'll be all right

Chasing stars and losing shadows  
Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine  
So won't you fly with me"

– "Fly With Me" by Jonas Brothers

No person's POV..

"Sonny you ready to go?" Sonny heard Tawni yell from outside their dressing room. She just finished packing her last suitcase for So Random!'s trip to New York City. Marshall thought it would be a good idea for the cast to go there for publicity.

"Sonny?!?" she heard Tawni yell again. "We're leaving in 10 minutes get out here!!".

"Coming!" she answered. Knowing that Tawni would want to leave asap. She dragged her small suitcase and duffel bag to the prop room to meet with everyone else. When she got there Tawni was on the couch and Zora was no where to be seen. Suprisingly neither were Nico and Grady.

"Where's everyone else?" she asked Tawni.

"Zora's spending her last moments in the air vents and Nico and Grady are helping me get my luggage on the bus." she answered.

"If you're helping them why are you sitting on the couch?" Sonny said gesturing to the not-so-small pile of pink suitcases by the door.

"I'm supervising!" Tawni said and smiled. Just as a very tired Nico and Grady came in, panting.

"You had to pack 2 suitcases just for your makeup?" Nico asked Tawni as Sonny brought her things out to the bus. As she ducked under the bus to get to the luggage compartment she found that most of the space was filled by Tawni's things, with a small corner where she found what she assumed was everyone else's things. After managing to fit her suitcase in and helping Nico and Grady with the last of Tawni's suitcases (which were heavier than they looked), everyone boarded the bus and headed off to the airport.

~*on the plane*~

Sonny was amazed as she followed everyone into the first class area. The comfy chairs, the non-crowdedness (a/n I don't know if that's a word or not...probably not but oh well x] ) and everything else.

"Sonny? Sonny??" she heard as she saw Tawni's hand wave in front of her face.

"Sorry. Guess I got kinda distracted by the whole '1st class' and all"

"Bored already. Your seat's right here by the way." Tawni said and pointed to the seat by the window and walked one row up.

"Wait...aren't you sitting next to me?" Sonny asked.

"Apperently not!" Tawni answered as Nico sat down beside her, and Grady and Zora in the row in front of them leaving Sonny sitting alone...or so she thought. Just as she got settled in she saw a large group of people walk through. _Why they look familiar..._Sonny thought as she looked out the window. 5 minutes later she felt someone sit down beside her. Sonny turned her head to find none other than...

"Chad??"

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**slow start I know... but I think that was the only spot to stop it... the next chapter is where the real story starts...please review and tell me if I should keep going!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**ChApTeR 2!!!! Thanks for the reviews it means a lot! I promise the story will pick up from here I have a few good ideas hehehe...anyways...i know this has peter pan stuff in it but I don't think it's a crossover but that might change so i'll let you know...**

**disclaimer: I don't own sonny with a chance, peter pan or "fly with me" by the jonas brothers or any movies listed in this chapter**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

~*Sonny's POV*~

"Chad? What are you doing here?" I asked. There goes hopes for a good flight.

"Going to New York City. Apparently we need to do some publicity events with your cast."

"You knew we were going to be here?" Why wouldn't Marshall tell us? I looked ahead to see a very unhappy Tawni and a very happy Nico. I wondered why Nico was so happy about this. I mean its our enemy cast for crying out loud! I looked across the aisle to see Portlyn sitting across from them. Question answered.

"Yea. Didn't you're producer tell you?" Chad answered.

"Nope." I said as the pilot announced we were going to take off. Great...the one part of flights I hate. I immediately closed my eyes and gripped the arm rests for dear life.

"Is little Sonny afraid of flying?" Chad asked sarcastically. I just glared at him...

"No...just the take offs...I don't know why but they just freak me out."

"Ok that's one for my blog."

"Chad Dylan Cooper you better not!!" I kinda-sorta yelled.

"Don't tell me what to do!" he kinda-sorta yelled back, just as I felt the plane tip upword. I accidently let out a tiny squeal and closed my eyes tight. I could tell Chad found this hilarious.

"Wipe that smirk off your face." I told him.

"What made you think I was smirking?" he asked as the plane picked up speed. Making me grip onto the seat even more. I was in mid panic mode when I felt something on my hand. I looked down to see Chad's on top of it. Without thinking I turned my hand around and held Chad's hand. It felt...nice. Hypothetically. We just stayed like that until we heard:

"We have now reached our maximum height. You may now make out any carry-ons and such." over the intercom.

"Thanks." I told him.

"Like I said I have my moments." he said and gave me a little smile.

"Hey Sonny did you know...what's going on here?" Tawni suddenly yelled from over her seat. What does she mean? Nothings going on...until Chad and I looked down to see our hands still intertwined. I quickly pulled my hand back.

"Nothings going on here." I said as I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Well anyway did you know that the center part between the trays is a TV? It has movies and everything!!!" she said and flipped it up to show me.

"Thanks!" I told her. Wow I love First Class.

I turned my head back around to see Chad already looking through the movies. To fast for me to read them.

"Heyy could you slow down I want to see the movies too."

"So...? Your point?" he rudely answered back.

"When will you get it through your big head that the world does not revolve around you?" I said and moved his hand out of the screen so I could read.

"Still a diva I see?" That's it. No more nice Sonny. I still haven't forgiven him for ruining my interview. But I haven't given Santiago the video either.

"At least I'm not a puppy shover." I shot right back at him.

No response...SCORE ONE FOR SONNY!!! hmm...movie time. Let's see... High School Musical?

"NO! SONNY DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT PUTTING THAT MOVIE ON!!" Chad whisper-yelled.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Two words. Zac. Efron."

"Ok what do you have against that guy anyway?"

"...none of your business..." he warily answered.

"Fine let's see what else is on here. Across The Universe?"

"Love it but seen it too many times." Chad answered.

"ooo Harry Potter!!" Chad yelled.

"I would, but I'm waiting to watch those until 5 days before the new one comes out." I said but thought of a close second. I scrolled down until I found it.

"Twilight Sonny? Really?" oh no he didn't...

"What's wrong with it? It's my favorite movie right now!"

"Yea you and every other girl in America. Even Portlyn's all gaga about it. What is it with girls and sparkling vampires anyway?"

"Its not about sparkling vampires its a love story!!!"

"How would you know?"

"Because I read the books! Which maybe you should do.."

"Fine maybe I will!"

"Fine!" I said.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Ok are we watching a movie or not?" I finally said. He seemed to agree. Except when he started scrolling up when I was scrolling down. Ugh this is annoying!!!! Each of us fought to go in the direction we wanted, until both of our fingers touched the same movie. Curious as we were we looked to see what it was.

"Peter Pan?? Aw I haven't seen this in years!" I said.

"Which one is it?" Chad said enthused.

"You like Peter Pan?" I said in fake shock.

"Psh yea! I was him for Halloween when I was little. The Disney one anyway. I like the new one better. More action." I couldn't help but smile a little. Wait new one? What new one?

"Chad...what do you mean new one?"

"You haven't seen it? It only came out a few years ago..."

"I haven't even heard of it."

Before I knew it Chad had already clicked on the movie, sat back and stared at the screen intently. Well this should be interesting...

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**Whew! That chapter was long...sorry it was mostly dialogue and kinda bleh... but the next chapter will knock your socks off I promise!!! I just hope to get to the main part of the story soon because I have regents exams soon. Woohoo....please review and tell me what you think and what I should do to make this better.**


	3. Chapter 3:the dream begins

**Chapter 3! Here's where the good part starts Woot Woot!!! Thanks for all the reviews again!!!**

**dISClAiMEr: I don't own any characters, movies, or shows mentioned ..or red bull...i just own the plot...**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

~*Sonny's Pov*~

Oh. My. Goodness!

This movie was epic!!! Wayy better than the Disney version in the action/romance factor (a/n: no offense to the disney one I love it just the same...) I mean...Wendy actually fought some of the pirates instead of just being tied to the mast of the ship! And the fairy dance??? Can I say awwwww!!! It was so sweet!!!

"I knew you'd love it." Chad said.

"I never said I wouldn't." I said and looked at my phone...still 4 and a half hours left until we land...and the time? 10:45 pm...oh joy... I looked out the window, just staring at the stars, when I saw a little flurry of golden light fly by.

"Woah did you see that?"I asked.

"See what?"

"I don't know what it was...it was really bright though how didn't you see it?"

"Because maybe you saw it in your head Sonny." Chad answered. Suddenly I felt really tired.

Ok nightnight time...

"I'm going to sleep. You can put on whatever movie you want." Chad said. So I **wasn't** the only one tired...

"I am too...I feel like I'm having a red bull crash minus the red bull." I said I can swear I heard a small laugh from Chad.

"Night." I said and closed my eyes...

~*congrats to Chad for getting his First POV!!*~

Ugh I swear I'm an insomniac...I need my sleep!!! I need to look better than I usually do when we land in NYC tomorrow (which is hard to do...I mean, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud)!! Maybe I should just replay today's events in my head...that usually helps me get to sleep. Ok so...1. Got up... 2. got ready and went to the studio. 3. Shot part of our 4th of July special 4. Went to the commissary and got steak from Brenda. So Random! Wasn't there...oh that's right! Sonny said they were going out for pizza today. 5. Got some fro-yo and went back to the studio. 6. filmed part 2 of 4th of July special. 7. Finished packing for NYC 8. found out that we were on the same flight as Chuckle City, and that we'd have to do publicity events with them. 9. Noticed my anger change to joy when I figured out I would be spending a week with Sonny...wait! Can't think like that Cooper. Stop! Where was I?? oh! 10. got on the plane. 11. saw I would be sitting next to Sonny for the next 7 hours. 12. daily bickering with Sonny 13. Comforting Sonny when she had her little freak-out. 14. argued with Sonny about what movie to watch. 15. watched Peter Pan...don't tell anyone this, but its my favorite movie. Well besides the MacKenzie Falls TV movies of course. 15. Watched Sonny's face light up as the movie went along. Her eyes sparkling...UGH!! **STUPID DARN CUTE!!! **16. now...I felt something fall on my shoulder. I looked to see Sonny's sleeping head on it. I couldn't help but smile. I rested my own head on hers and finally drifted to sleep.

~*Back to Sonny's POV*~

I woke to find out I wasn't on the plane anymore. I was in what looked like a little wooden house made from tree bark and sticks and leaves. Quite cute actually. I heard giggling from outside. Weird...ok time to get up and find out what the heck is going on. Hold up...I'm not wearing my skinny jeans, favorite t-shirt and black and purple converse. I'm in a nightgown...its the lightest shade of blue imaginable...even weirder. I heard more giggling and opened the door to find 6 or 7 little boys standing at my door. 2 of them were twins, one had one curly head of hair, one almost as tall as me, one with blonde hair and the one in the center had jet black hair, and is also the one that spoke 1st.

" Ello Sonny! Glad to see you're alright!" **(a/n had to switch the name...sorry but it would be weird and confuzling to call sonny wendy or vice versa)** then all of them were suddenly down on their knees.

"Please be our mother!" they all exclaimed. Ok now this is beyond weird.

"Oh. But I don't think I'm old enough to be a mother."

"Do you tell stories?" one of the twins asked. I thought of the stories I used to tell my cousins back in Wisconsin. Maybe they'd like those...Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White. Ok so all my cousins were girls...except for Eddy...he liked the sword fights though. I always added a little more action to them then necessary.

"Yes." I replied.

"Then you're perfect." The other twin answered. They all looked so innocent.

"All right I'll do it." They're faces lit up as they dragged me out of the house and into the woods all talking and telling me their names at once.

"Where are we going?" I asked the one I think was named Nibs.

"Time to meet Father, Mother!" he answered. This seems familiar...where have I heard this before? Then the gears in my head went CLICK! The movie!! Ohmygoodness I'm in the movie!!

~*Chad's POV*~

I woke with a start, hitting my head on a tree branch. Ok ouch. Who put that there?Wait...there usually aren't tree branches on planes. And Sonny wasn't here either. Had we crashed?!? I looked around to see a little room that appeared to be under a tree...considering there were roots twisting and turning everywhere. I looked to see a group of boys leaving.

"Heyy where're you guys going?" I yelled.

"To get mother!" they all replied. Mother? What's my mom doing here? I got up and flew to the door to shut it. Hold up....I can fly? BOOYEA!!! I flew around the room a few times and settled down in a huge chair up against the back wall. Dang I could get used to this....

"Ahhh!!!" I heard from the same door the boy's left from. I flew across the room to see what was going on. Next thing I know there's a brunette in a white nightgown, or was it blue?, in my arms. Hold on I know this brunette...

"Sonny?"

"Chad?"

"What are you doing here?" we both asked as Nibs and Curly (how do I know their names??) rolled into the middle of the room from opposite ends. Needless to say they're heads went Bonk! Well whatever this is it sure just got a whole lot more interesting...

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**And the fun begins hehehehehe..... and for the record I usually put double y's at the end of some words like heyy and wayy...idk why I just do, and I also tend to make up words so if there's a word that confuzles you just ask me i'll explain...and this isn't gonna be exactly like the movie either, as you can probably tell lol. please review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4:the 1st adventure begins

**CHAPTER 4 TIME!!! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS...and thanks to May Lily for posting the Channy promo I watched it like 10 times!!! and who watched the new moon trailer during the mtv movie awards?!?! HOLY FDHAO JODSA CRAP IT LOOKS EPIC! And seeing taylor shirtless wasn't half bad either hehehe**

**Disclaimer...i don't own anything except the plot. Otherwise sonny and chad would be together right now...but I heard something's going on between those two during sunday's episode I can't wait!!!**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

~*Sonny's Pov*~

So I was dragged through the woods and told to step through a hole in a tree..they didn't tell me about the slide that I walked right into! Needless to say I screamed as I fell...right into Chad's arms????? There's something I wasn't expecting.

"Sonny?" he asked surprised as well.

"Chad??" I replied as Nibs and Curly made the not so good decision to fall into the room at the same time...let's just say their heads paid for it. Chad put me down and I noticed he wasn't dressed the same either. He was dressed all in leaves...kinda hott actually...wait what am I saying? There is no way that 3 named jerkface is hott...ok maybe a little. One by one the rest of what I assumed were the lost boys came in...except for one. Where's Tootles?

"Guys...where's Tootles?"

"He was lookout in back. He was right behind us. He was quieter than usual though." Slightly said.

"Well he's obviously not here now. Let's go look for him." Chad said.

"Wow Chad you actually care?" I shot back.

"No...I just want all my people accounted for thats all."

"Sure..."

"Guys, are we going or not?" Slightly said.

"Right...yea let's go." Chad said as he shot up the slide. He can fly? I tried...and failed.

"Chad!!" I yelled. He was down in a second.

"How are you doing that?" I asked.

"I dunno I just can...but seeing where we are I'm guessing you need fairy dust." Chad replied as a familiar ball of light shot towards me. It stopped in front of my face. It looked like a miniature person. With wings and...ITS A FAIRY! It spun around me a few times and within seconds I was air born.

~*Chad's Pov*~

Seeing Sonny fly was like looking at an angel. The way she was so carefree and happy just ...ugh come on Chad she's not that cute!!! _Yea she is and you know it._ My conscience told me. Ugh I hate when my conscience disagrees with me. Then the fairy flew in front of my face.

"Geez did you have to blind me?" I asked it.

"Sorry I can't really tone down the light factor. I'm Tinker Bell."she told me.

"Did you just talk?"

"Yes genius grab a couple of swords and let's go!" she said and pointed towards the bundle of swords in the corner. I flew over and picked 2 out. One for Sonny and one for me.

"Sonny let's go!" I yelled as we flew out of the tree house.

"So where do we go?" I asked Tinker Bell.

"I'd ask the mermaids. They know everything. Follow me!" she replied and shot ahead. Sonny and I managed to keep up and we stopped at what looked like the coast of the island.

"Don't get to close to the edge, because they'll drown you. Just ask them what you want to know." Tink (her nickname) told me as we approached them. They came up to the shore, looking more menacing than I thought, but intriguing, like they were drawing you in.

"Do you know where Tootles is?" I asked one of them.

"Yes...he was captured by the Captain, and was taken to Black Castle." Captain as in Hook? This should be fun.

"How do we get there?"

"Fly for 2 miles east and you should see it. It is a castle after all...not hard to miss."

"Right." I replied as Tink pulled my hair and pointed behind her. I had to squint to see it but I saw Sonny with her arm being pulled into the water by another one of the mermaids. She wasn't putting up a fight either. Ugh she so owes me for this!!!

"Sonny!!" I yelled and flew right into her and got her away from the mermaid.

"What the duck was that for Chad?" She yelled back. Clearly ticked off.

"So you wanted to get drowned?"

"What do you mean?"  
"Mermaids like to drown people. Didn't you watch that part?" Either that or she has a bad memory.

"Oh God!" She said as reality set in on her. I saw the color fall from her face in fear and got as close to me as she could, and wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank You." She said.

"Heyy you owe me" I replied as I hugged her as well. I could sense her rolling her eyes and she smacked my arm. We just stayed there holding each other for a minute. It felt...i dunno. Nice? Nah that doesn't describe it. I don't know what it felt like. But I liked it.

"Crap!" I heard her say.

"What??"

"Tootles!!! Did you find out where he is?"

"Yea... at Black Castle. You can guess who has him captive."

"Hook?" she said as fear flooded her eyes again. I just nodded in reply and gestured to the swords I kept with me.

"Let's go get the boys and beat the crap out of some pirates." I said with a grin. And we were air born once more.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**Had to add a Channy moment at the end. Hehe I thought it was cute.**

**Ok so short chapter...but I have my reasons...**

**a.) that seemed like a good place to end it.**

**b.) I was semi busy last night**

**I had my orchestra concert tonight so I had limited time to write and still get it posted on time.**

**Please review if you have any ideas for the 1ST BATTLE OF THE STORY!!! next chapter!!!!! I'm gonna mostly stick to the movie but if you guys have any ideas I wanna know them!**


	5. Chapter 5: Black Castle: Part 1

**Chapter 5!!! time for the 1st supermassively (← got the word from muse...i just added the -ely to the end up that just to clear it up) epic battle of this story!!! I will be mostly sticking to the movie for this but I got some pretty good ideas from the people who reviewed. x] btw does anyone know where to watch "battle of the network's stars"? I heard this episode's super Channy and I know it has Selena Gomez in it but I can't find it anywhere on youtube...and yes I will still watch it sunday hehe.**

**Disclaimer..i don't own sonny with a chance, peter pan, or blahdedee squat in this story except the plot and the word blahdedee. **

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

~*Sonny's Pov*~ (Sonny's version of mermaid scenario...)

We landed at the coast. I heard Tinkerbell tell something to Chad and he went to go ask one of the mermaids something. I couldn't understand what they were saying (how Chad could I dunno...lucky...) so I backed away and looked out at the sea. It looked so mysterious at night. I saw one of the mermaids swim up and motion me over. Something deep in my mind warned me to stay away, but she was so cunning. I knelt down at the edge of a rock she grabbed my wrist and started pulling it into the cool water. It was like I was in a trance. I couldn't pull away.

"Sonny!!" I heard. And next thing I know I was knocked back about ten feet by non other than Mr. 3-name himself.

"What the duck was that for Chad?!?"

"So you wanted to get drowned?" he asked. Huh?

"What do you mean?"

"Mermaid's like to drown people. Didn't you watch that part?" he asked me with a concerned look on his face. I thought back to the movie. I brought the mermaid scene into my mind.

_-The mermaids swam to the shoreline._

"_How sweet!" Wendy exclaimed as Peter looked at her with a certain look on his face._

"_Are mermaids not sweet?" she asked him._

"_They'll sweetly drown you if you get too close."-_

"Oh God!" I whispered. Next thing I knew my arms were wrapped around Chad for dear life. I always feel safe when I'm near him.

"Thank You!" I said. Of all the times he's helped me, from the fake date to giving me my dance at the secret prom, those are nothing compared to this.

"Heyy you owe me." I heard him say. And the jerk is back. I rolled my eyes and smacked his arm. Stupid jerkthrob. Then I felt his arms wrap around me. Maybe he's not such a jerkthrob after all. We just stayed there. Him rocking me trying to calm me down from my near death experience. Even though it was just a mermaid pulling me into the sea it's still scary to think about. Then I remembered our purpose for coming here in the first place.

"Crap!"

"What??" Chad said, a worried look in his eye.

"Tootles! Did you find out where he is?"

"Yea...at the Black Castle. You can guess who has him captive." oh shizz...

"Hook?" I said as he nodded his head proving me right, he gestured to the swords in his belt showing me we had weapons. I was scared though. Not only for Tootles but for Chad. I knew he would go fight him.

"Let's go get the boys and beat the crap out of some pirates." he said and grinned. Suddenly reassured that everything would be ok, we shot into the sky, heading back to where the boys were stationed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~at the Black Castle~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~*No one's POV*~

"Ok guys so when I give the word, take over the boat." Chad said and pointed from their hiding spot to the small row boat in the middle of the castle.

"Sonny, let's go." he said as they both flew up to the roof.

~*Sonny's Pov*~

We landed on the roof and Chad handed me one of the swords he brought.

"Can you use it?" he asked me. I remembered when I took fencing lessons. But it's been 6 years since I've handled a sword. I took the sword, liked the feel of it.

"Ahem..." Chad said as he got into a dueling position. I did the same. Then he was at me . I easily blocked each of his moves and ended up on offense. Ha! I still got it! We somehow ended up with our swords crossing in the middle, and our faces inches apart.

"How'd you learn to sword fight?" he asked me.

"Fencing lessons when I was 5 to 10. You?"

"Season 3 episode 9. Had to fight off a group of bandits trying to kidnap Portlyn's family. Needless to say I had fencing lessons too."

"Chad you do realize this isn't a TV show. These palookas will take a whack at you if they get the chance."

"I won't let that happen. Just promise me one thing."

"Okay?" what did he want?

"Leave Hook to me"(a/n-had to add it...)

"No need for me to promise I'm not going anywhere near that guy."

"Good."

"Good." I answered. I already know how this is gonna go.

"Good!"

"Good!!!"

"GOOD!!!"

"Good!! now wait here until I call you in."

"Wait what are you doing? CHAD!!!" I yelled out, but he was already out of sight.

~*Chad's POV*~

I flew in quietly, keeping out of sight. I quickly hid on top of the creepy sculpture on the wall. I quickly found Tootle's, he was being shackled to a rock by 2 other pirates. One of them moved to reveal he wasn't the only captive. It was a small girl in Native American clothing. Kinda looked like the weird girl from So Random! That always hid in the vents. I also noticed that Hook was no where in sight. Ha this is perfect! I did my best to think of the voice I think the Captain's would sound like. Now what was that one pirates name...oh yea!

"Mister Smee!" he called out in the Hook voice. Ok that voice didn't sound like the one from the movie, but oddly familiar. But where is it from?!?

~*Sonny's Pov*~

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Oh CRAP!!! I looked for a place to hide, finding a rock that looked big enough to hide me. I quickly ran over there, sword at the ready. Then the gate opened. In the midst of my shouting "oh crap oh crap oh crap" in my head, I peeked my head over the top to see who it was. The first thing I saw was a hook. Great, Chad goes in the castle to find Hook, and Hook finds me. Then I saw his face.

"Mr. Condor?" I whispered without thinking. Way to go Sonny...I ducked behind the rock again as I saw him react to the noise. I hid myself in the shadow so I could see what he was doing.

~*Chad's Pov*~

"Yes Captain?" Smee called back. So I had gotten the voice right. Oh I am BRILLIANT!

"Who else do you think I am? What do you think you're doing?!?" haha this is good!

"Well, we tied the children to the rock Cap'n like you said."

"Set them free!" I yelled down as I saw the two kids look at each other in disbelief.

"Set them free? But what about your trap?"

"Set them free...or...or...I'll plunge my hook in you!"

~*Sonny's Pov*~

I saw Hook...or Condor...whoever it was...I'll go with Hook since he doesn't have a brat attached to his leg..look around. His rifle ready to fire. I saw him start turning towards me. I scooted as far out of sight as possible. I heard the scrape of his hook against the rifle as he aimed it right where I was just sitting. Oh man please don't come over here!!! I got my sword ready just in case, but he never came.

~*Chad's Pov*~

"I don't know what he wants with 'em. I'm just a blubbering idiot aren't I...chain 'em up, let 'em go." Smee mumbled to the other pirate as he unchained them. I popped my head up from my hiding space and caught Tootles eye. I pointed to under the bridge and he immediately grabbed weird-girl-lookalike and swam there. Then I heard the gate open. I immediately consealed myself once more. Wait. That gate better have not lead to where Sonny was!

"Mr. Smee!" he called out.

"Yes Cap'n."

"Any sign of him?" who was he referring to? Me?

"No Captain." I saw him look to the rock. I got a good glimpse of his face. Is that Mr. Condor?!? Nah it couldn't be. There's no 9 year old brat with him. It certainly did look like him though.

"Where are the children?" he said. Oh Crap.

"Its alright Cap'n we let 'em go."Smee said still thinking he was doing the right thing.

"You what?" Hook asked, a look of shock on his face.

"We let them go!" Smee said smiling. Wow that guy was a blubbering idiot. Hook started laughing. The other two started laughing as well. Hook started crossing the bridge, right as the two former captives popped up, making sure they were quiet.

"You let them...go." Hook asked again. I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing as I saw Smee and his partner-in-crime's faces go from laughter to oh crap in a matter of about 2 seconds. Then I heard the gun shot. Sonny was right about them killing any chance they get.

I saw the partner-in-crime person fall into the water. Dead. What was I getting myself into? Well, gotta keep going...

"Mister Smee!!!" I called out once more as Smee screamed. Hook had a mask of pure terror on his face.

"Who are you, Stranger?" Hook asked.

"I am James Con...Hook" I said, catching my self from saying either Condor or Conroy. Well who else do I think of when I hear the name James? I think of the stupid head that broke Sonny's heart and stole my phone. Not that I care...

"...Captain of the...Jolly Roger." I added...needing to joggle my memory to remember the name of the ship.

"If you are Hook, then who am I?" he asked.

"You are a codfish." I retorted. He looked at Smee, who looked back at his Captain doubtfully.

I couldn't help but chuckle a little. It was just amazing how amazing I am at this.

"Tell me...Hook." he said as a clamped my hand over my mouth and hid myself again.

"Have you another name?"

"Aye." Gotta love pirate talk.

"Vegetable." ok where was he going with this. I took a peek to find Smee and his boat no where to be seen. This does NOT fit into my plan!!! I lay back down on the statue.

"No."

"Mineral?"

"No."

"Animal?"

"Yes!"

"Man?"

"NO!!"

~*Sonny's Pov*~

I silently walked through the open gate and hid behind a corner. I heard Hook asking questions, and a voice I think was Chad's answering.

"Yes!" I heard Chad say.

"Man?" said Hook.

"NO!!" I peeked to see Chad on top of a statue and Hook climbing up stairs...right to where Chad was!!!

"Boy?" Hook asked.

"Yes."

"Ordinary boy?"

"NO!!" there goes Chad's ego...again...

"Wonderful boy?"

"Yes!!" and again!

"Do you give up?" Chad asked as he looked below him.

"Yes!!" an unfamiliar voice yelled. I looked to see Hook behind Chad, ready to fire.

"I am..."

"History. Hook whispered. I couldn't help myself.

"CHAD LOOK OUT!!!" I said.. He flew into the air right as Hook shot, the bullet ricocheting of the stone right where Chad's head was. Whew that was too close!

~*Chad's Pov*~

"CHAD LOOK OUT!!!" I heard Sonny call out as I leaped into the air and heard a gun shot. I looked down to see a piece of stone missing right where I was just hiding. Consider us even Sonny. Hook was right behind there. I heard menacing laughs and heavy fall to the water. The Pirates were inside, and had just closed the gate. There were no way the guys could get in!!! Even worse, there was another boat, with a pretty big cannon on it.

"It is all a requiem mass boy!!" Hook said. I guess this is it! I flew towards him, sword flailing. Steel clashed against steel, his hook holding my sword there for a moment.

"Get ready to lose because CDC is in the house!!"

"Not this time!!" he retorted. I landed and continued to fight him. Dang was I happy for Season 3 episode 9 at the moment. He tried to slash below me but I turned sideways and did a 180 (which was SWEET!!) and took another whack at him. Haha must have caught him by surprise this time he had to use his hook to defend himself.

~*Sonny's Pov*~

I was watching the scene unfolding in front of me. Chad using his aerial skills to his advantage. Looked pretty cool actually.

"Agh!!!" someone yelled. I looked to see a rather...interesting looking pirate running up towards me. He gave a sinister laugh before drawing his blade. I quickly blocked what would have been a pretty bad cut to my shoulder.

"Yoohoo! Girlie." He said through the swords. Oh NO HE DIDN'T!!!! I jammed the heel of my foot into his foot and he immediately cried out in pain.

"That's what happens when someone calls me girlie. And trust me...I know girlie. One of my best friends is the girliest person I know!" I said while thrashing my sword at him.

"And you know what? I'm glad to be a girl, because this probably doesn't hurt me as much as it will you!!" and with that, I kneed him right where guys do not want to be kneed.

"Nice one Sonny!!" Chad said and took another stab at Hook. Missing him, but then flew right under him, making Hook flip on his back. Seriously one of the funniest things I've seen.

"Open the gate!!" Tootles yelled, to who? There was a girl there. Around his age. Dressed in Native American clothing, but looked like...Zora??

"Ahh!!" she yelled as one of the pirates stabbed right where he had been before they jumped out of the way. The girl look out what looked like a slingshot, and shot something at his shin. The pirate doubled over and Tootles punched him in the face, and said pirate fell into the water. The two looked at each other, and next thing I knew her lips were on his. Awww....

"Ahh!!" the sexist pirate had gotten back up, and wanted revenge. His sword collided with mine. Nicking my arm in the process.

"Oww!!" I yelled as I retaliated, swiping him across the cheek.

"Sorry!!" Ok I am wayy to nice. He took something else in his hand. I gun...Agh perfect!! just what I needed. He shot. The blade from my sword was gone. He charged at me once more. What do I do what do I do?!?!? The handle!! I chucked it at his face. Direct hit.

"How do you like me now?!?" I said and ran down to help Tootles. But by the time I got down there the gate was opening. The girl standing there in shock. I turned to where she was looking to find Tootles, a slight pink hue around him, opening the gate by himself.

~*Chad's Pov*~

"If I were you, I'd give up!" Hook yelled. Ha! As if that's gonna happen.

"If you were me, I'd be ugly." It was the truth, who else could have a face as good as mine.

And with that we were fighting again. That is until he jammed my sword against a rock, holding it down with his hook. Oh crap! He threw me up against the ceiling, defending myself the best I can, until he dragged me down and held me, hook against my neck.

"Ready..." for what?

"FIRE!!!" he yelled as he threw me into the air and I heard the cannon fire. The ball split open to reveal a net, right as it wrapped me in it.

"Chad no!!!!" was the last thing I heard before falling into the water.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**and thus...the first cliffhanger of the story!!! sorry, but this chapter is super long. And there's still more to it believe it or not. I know there's not a lot of dialogue, but trying to write down a battle is pretty darn hard. And with 5 things going on at once it is REALLY pretty darn hard. I'll update as soon as possible. Please review and tell me what you think!! and also thanks to TrinityFlower of Memories for the idea that Mr. Condor should be Hook. Until next time!!!**


	6. Chapter 6:Black Castle:Part 2

**chapter 6!! end of the 1st battle in this!!! it may not be as accurate b/c I can't find the video to make reference too...but I'll try my best. Thanks for the reviews again x]...and why i'm posting this early you ask? Well I'm in NYC all weekend seeing WICKED!!!!! so I will not have anytime to post.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...yadayadayaddaaaaa**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

~*Sonny's Pov*~

"CHAD NO!!!!" I screamed as I saw the net plunge into the dark water.

"Get the boat!" Tootles yelled as all three of us bombarded the lone pirate on board, who then screamed, and jumped out. Wow sad excuse for a pirate if you ask me. I searched the water for any sign of Chad. Please get out of there!!!

~*Chad's Pov*~

Oh man what is this thing?!? There's not way out of it!!! Already tried untangling it with out success and my air supply was running out. Then I felt something in my belt. A DAGGER!!! YESS!!! I cut through the net and quickly swam to the surface. I grabbed whatever I could to pull myself up...A skull...greattttttt. Come on Chad keep going...there's a big rock sticking up there. I grabbed onto it. That's not a rock..its a boot. I looked up to see Hook looking like he won the lottery...ok Chad its now or never!!

~*Sonny's Pov*~

I could feel tears brimming in my eyes as I saw nothing in the water. Why does he make me feel like this!!!

"AGHH!!" I heard. Chad was alive!!! He was up, fighting Hook with...a dagger?!? oh dang it this isn't ending well!!! He took a stab at Hook, Hook grabbing his wrist and thrashing his hook down, but Chad stopped him..

"Turn the boat around!!" I yelled towards Tootles and the girl, who I still don't know the name of...the just looked at me funny.

"TURN IT AROUND I SAID!!" now they seemed to get what I meant. The girl was already on it.

"Heyy what's your name?" I asked her.

"Zoralin." She said. Ok this in getting creepy **(a/n I couldn't think of a better name...so I mixed Zora and Lancaster...well kind-of-ish...) **

~*Chad's Pov*~

I was fighting to bring my dagger into his shoulder and fighting to keep the hook from impaling mine.

"TURN THE BOAT AROUND!!" I heard Sonny yell. What was she doing? She should be getting herself out of here!! to safety..unless...

"oww!!" I yelled as Hook head-butted me, hard too...I felt my consciousness haze for a minute as he flung me onto a boulder.

"Oh have a waited for this moment!! When I'll be free!!" **(a/n-not sure about the dialogue here I just remember what happened...sorry!!!)** I suddenly felt a sharp pain ripping through my chest. I saw Hook cutting through my flesh.

"Get ready to die!" he bellowed. That got me thinking...if I die, the rest would go free..Sonny would be safe. She could live on. I could watch her live from afar.

"To die, would be an awfully big adventure." I said. Showing it didn't bug me. I saw Hook get ready to give the blow that would end me.

"Chad!!" I looked over to see Sonny on the edge of the boat. Was she crying?

"It'll be ok Sonny get out of here!!" I shouted back. She didn't move.

~*Sonny's Pov*~

This can't be happening!!

"It'll be ok Sonny get out of here!!" he shouted. No...I'm not leaving him. He gave me one last smile. It didn't look the same as the same cocky smile he always gave me. There was something in his eyes. I couldn't tell what it was though.

"RAAGHHH!!" Hook yelled as he brought the Hook down. But something stopped him.

Tick...tock...tick...tock.... Is that a clock? I'm rhyming again aren't I **(a/n got that from battle of the network's stars if you haven't seen that yet.) **. There was fear in Hook's eyes as he looked behind where we were. Curious, I turned to see the biggest crocodile I've ever seen. That's right!! The crocodile is Hook's biggest fear because it wants to eat him!!! Chad looked at me. I motioned for him to come here. He shot up so he would be out of Hook's sight. Hook turned back around and Chad flew onto the boat. Hook, surprised there wasn't a Chad there, looked over to where we were...oh the look on his face was priceless as Chad gave him a little salute. We got out just as the gate closed once more. Trapping the Captain with his little not-so-little pet.

Chad sat down, I've never seen him look so relieved in my life.

"Agh..." he said as his hand went to his chest. He pulled it back and it was red.

"Chad what happened to you?" I asked and immediately scooped some water out of the sea and cleaned some of it.

"What happened to me? What happened to you?" he said back.

"What do you mean?"

"Your arm." Then I felt it. Pain shot through my arm. I looked to see my sleeve stained red. Aw perfect. A pretty good sized hole in the sleeve. Barely hanging on to the rest of the garment. I grabbed it and yanked it off. Tore off pretty easily. I dipped it in the water and tied it around my wound.

"Chad you still have that dagger with you?" I asked. He gave if to me looking confused. I cut the other sleeve off.

"Sonny what are you doing?" Chad asked as I put that in the water too.

"I never liked sleeves anyway." I said as I put it over his chest.

"Hold it there until we get back. It will help stop the blood." I said again.

"You know you guys can come back to camp. One of the elders can take care of you guys." Zoralin said.

"That sound good to you?" Chad asked me.

"Yea." I replied as we got the rest of the boys on board.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**so there you go. Sorry for my total non-creativity with Zoralin's name...today's not my best thinking day... please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas for the future. The next chapter will have quite a bit of Channy, but won't be posted until Monday or tuesday probably...sorry for the wait, but I won't have computer access all weekend.**


	7. Chapter 7: Fairy Dance

**So sorry this chapter is late... but in my defense I was seeing Wicked (which was AMAZING!!!) with girl scouts, and needless to say...no computer access. Just warning you now some upcoming chapters might be late because I live in New York. And in New York we have the dang regents exams. Basically state tests but stupider. So here's the new chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything sadly...**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

~*Sonny's Pov*~

Zoralin lead us to her tribe. They were so welcoming!!! The children immediately invited the boys for a game while Zoralin brought me, Chad and Tootles to a tent. Inside a group of people took care of our wounds. No stitches (thank God), but they put something on it that's supposed to make it heal faster. At least that's what Zoralin told me. Once we stepped outside the tent Tootles and Zoralin were already halfway to where the other kids were.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I dunno." he answered, with no emotion.

~*Chad's Pov*~

She got hurt. She got hurt and I couldn't do anything about it. Heck I didn't even notice it until it was all over. Even worse she took care of me before making sure the blood had stopped flowing from her arm. That was all I could think about while the people I assumed were the doctors checked over the cut on my chest. I saw one of the doctors put something over the gash on Sonny's arm. That stuff better be safe. If she gets infected they're going to have to answer to me. She got up and I followed in suite. Feeling guilty as anything. Tootles and Zoralin were already gone. Just leaving Sonny and I alone.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked me.

"I dunno." I replied. Cringing at the harshness of my own voice. I saw something flicker in her eyes. Sadness?

"Well I'm gonna go see what everyone's up to." She said with a small quiver in her voice and walked away. What just happened? I saw something golden flicker in the corner of my eye. I looked to see Tinker Bell waving me over. I quickly flew over and followed her. She brought me to a secluded place in the woods.

"Bring her here." Tink said.

"This is perfect!" I almost yelled.

~*Sonny's Pov*~

Stupid. Bipolar. Jerkface!!

How could he be like that??? One minute he's a jerk, the next he's my safe harbor, then a jerk, then caring, to freaking out over one tiny cut on my arm, to being...I don't even know what that was. It was....nothing. Stupid meanie-head. I just walked along. Seeing what everyone was doing. The kids looked like they were playing a game of some sort, the women were getting dinner ready, and the men were sitting around talking. There was also an elderly woman looking like she was weaving things out of vines. I looked over to see what it was. It was like a belt, with a strap that went over your shoulder. It looked sturdy, and was kinda cute too.

"You like it?" the woman asked me.

"Yea! Its so cool!!"

"Take it."

"Seriously?!?" I asked ecstatic as all heck.

"Of course! You're one of the people that saved Zoralin from the pirates, you can most certainly have it!" she said and put it on me. I looked at my reflection in a mirror she had and dang it was perfect!!!

"Thank you so much!!" I squeeled.

"It's nothing Sonny." Wait I don't remember telling her my name.

"How did you know that?"

"I know more than you think. Like I also know that there's a boy around your age in the forest, planning something for you."

"Ok...thanks I guess......" I answered. A little weirded out. I headed towards the woods to find out what she was talking about. Was Chad doing something for me? Ok should I be scared for my life or have an awwww moment?

"Chad?" I yelled to nobody.

"Chad!!" I yelled again as someone pulled my hand and yanked me down. I looked to see Chad with his hands to his lips telling me to be quiet. We flew along the ground until we got to break in the woods. It was beautiful!! There was a huge tree in the middle and what looked like millions of fairies flying towards it. Chad looked down and we noticed our hands were still intertwined. I didn't notice until now, but it felt...nice. He pulled my hand and we flew towards the tree. I looked inside to see two fairies spinning around. The male was dark and dressed very elegantly. Reminded me of Nico in a way. His partner was blonde, her hair pulled back with a slew of tiny gems and wore a light blue dress. Like...TAWNI'S!!! Oh wow those two do look good together, and maybe this is why she was so angry that Nico was going all gaga over Portlyn. Now if only Nico could open his eyes. Speaking of eyes why do I feel a pair of them on me. I looked up to see Chad staring down at the scene in the tree below. Too intently though, and I saw some redness cloud his cheeks. I giggled at the thought that Chad was staring at me, and looked back to this dance. Ok there are the eyes again. I looked and Chad didn't look away this time. His ice blue eyes more intense than I've ever seen them. He got up and stepped down off the tree root we were sitting on and looked at me. I did the same...confused. What is he doing?

"You never did get that slow dance at prom did you?" he asked. Is he doing what I think he's doing?

"No, your iPod decided it wanted to play a fast song instead." I retorted. A small laugh escaping from my lips.

"Well we're going to have to change that." He said and bowed just as some of the most beautiful music came from the fairies playing for the ball.

"Did you plan the music this time?" I asked and curtsied. Wow that's the first time I've curtsied since my last ballet recital 4 years ago.

"No, that just happened. Perfect timing I guess."

He took my hand and placed his other hand on my back. I put my free hand on his shoulder. Then we were spinning around the ground. This is what my dance at prom should have been like. Then Chad spun me into the air and he flew up and caught me. We just spun around in the air. Flying higher than the trees, right in front of the full moon.

~*Chad's Pov*~

This was perfect! Sonny loved the Fairy Ball as I knew she would, and now we were dancing in the air. Much better than the dance at the "secret" prom. She smile on her face was beautiful. Not just cute. Beautiful. Maybe she wasn't just cute all along. No. She was beautiful. And maybe I like her...a little. No. More than a little...it was like it was bubbling inside of me and I had to let it out.

"Heyy Sonny...?"

~*Sonny's Pov*~

"Yea Chad?" I replied as we stopped right in front of the moon.

"This whole thing...its made me realize something..." oh boy...the adrenaline was already pumping...

"I like you...a lot." he said as he grabbed my hands.

"Really?? You aren't faking this time?"

"If I was faking would I do this?" He said and started pulling me closer to him...but right as we were about to close the gap between us a huge blast happened and Chad pushed me, I was tumbling towards the trees as I saw cannon balls aimed right at Chad, which he was dodging easily, but the wind from them was blowing him in the other direction, and I couldn't get enough control to fly back.

"CHAD!!!!!" I screamed out as I fell into the trees and onto the ground. I don't know if he's ok! Almost as importantly I don't know where the heck I am. I turned around as tears started flooding my vision. There was something small, but big enough to fit a me-sized person in it. It was the house I woke up in when I came here. No...I should go back to the treehouse.. I started walking back, only to smack into a tree after 2 feet. And I couldn't fly because all the happiness was drained from me because Chad could be hurt, right after he admitted he liked me. Not just as a friend either. And...I feel the same way. Its too dark to try to walk back to the treehouse, so I went back the the little house and cried myself to sleep.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**sad ending I know...but I had to do it to kinda keep to the storyline haha...but....CHAD ADMITTED IT!!!! squee!!! anyways...i can't get wicked out of my head...its become a problem really...but a happy problem I can live with hehehe..sorry if anyone seemed out of character, but remember this is in dreamland...please review with any ideas or criticism...!!!**


	8. Chapter 8: Emotion

**HOLA READERS!!! here's another chapter for ya! Sorry the last one was a little sad in the end...i'm afraid it might get a tiny bit sadder before it gets all happy again... just warning you now but it WILL get happy again I promise!!!**

**disclaimer: I don't own sonny with a chance or peter pan or diddly squat**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

~*Chad's Pov*~

Stupid pirates. I was SO CLOSE to kissing my Sonny, and all of a sudden there's cannonballs aimed right at us. I managed to push her out of the way right before one would have crashed into us. I saw her tumbling and screaming and I wanted to get her back and make her safe, but the pirates kept firing at me and I was forced to go in the opposite direction. _Please be safe Sonny!_ I thought as I flew back to the treehouse and collapsed on the bed.

~*Sonny's Pov*~

I woke to feeling a rocking motion below me... I was still in the house though...why am I feeling the earth move?? I stepped outside to find myself on a ship. No one was on deck, but I heard music coming from a hallway across from me. It sounded pretty good too. Who's playing? I opened the door to find...Hook. Oh boy.

~*Chad's Pov*~

I heard commotion from the doorway as the boys fell in. Along with Zoralin.

"Zoralin? What are you doing here?" I asked the small girl.

"My parents said I could have a sleepover with TinkerBell. She said she needed another girl here since she's been living with guys for like ever. Speaking of girls, where's Sonny?" she said as I felt a pang in my heart.

"I don't know. She were dancing, and the pirates fired at us, I pushed her out of the way and into the woods and I couldn't get over to find her. I need to go!"

"NO CHAD!!That's just what Hook wants. He probably has goons all over the island looking for you. And Sonny wouldn't want you risking your life for her. She's probably safe. She's a smart girl. You saw her fight."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I can tell things about people, and I know that she cares about you more than herself." she said.

"More the reason to go find her."

"No your not! She's fine! Trust me!"

"You better be right kid." I said as she went over to talk to Tink.

~*Sonny's Pov*~

"Welcome Darling." he said. Surprisingly sweet. Come on Sonny stay on your guard.

"Why am I here?" I asked warily.

"What. A gentleman can't prepare a meal for a lovely young lady?" He said and gestured to the chair. Well this is creepy. I took the seat, prepared to run at any moment.

"Thanks. I guess..."

"Its no trouble..."

"Rum?!" the man I guessed was Smee asked me.

"I'm 16...still under the legal age thank you." I said as he poured a glass for the apparently bipolar captain.

"So what brings you to this island my dear?" he asked.

"I don't know to be honest. I just kind of woke up here. It was weird I just finished watching a movie with Chad and..."

"Ah yes...Chad. What's your relationship with him." he asked. What was he getting at here?

"I...I..." Lie Sonny. You don't want Hook hurting him.

"I don't know...its complicated. He's complicated."

"Complicated you say? How so?"

"One minute I think we're getting somewhere then he turns into a complete jerk!"

"Ah yes...the world has taught him to not show emotion. So much that they're all gone. Happiness. Sadness. Jealousy." Wow bipolar captain has a point.

"Love." was the final one he said. I felt the pang in my heart as I realized it might be true. A lone tear slid down my cheek.

"Oh my dear...it will be alright. There are others out there far more deserving of a brilliant girl like you than...HIM." he said and wiped that tear away.

"Thanks." I said and managed a smile.

"I was wondering...do you tell stories?"

"Yes....what are you asking me to do?"

*******30********minutes**************later********

"....and they all lived happily ever after." I said as I finished telling "Cinderella" to the crew. They were so into the story it was frightening. Yeesh!!! and I thought my cousins were enthusiastic. About half the crew cheered when they heard that the good guys won the battle. The Captain offered his arm and he escorted me back to the house.

"My crew will put you back where we found you. We won't follow you there after. I promise" he said and put his hook over his heart. Surprisingly I think he's telling the truth.

"Thanks...for everything." I said as I closed the door.

~*Chad's Pov*~

"Zoralin its been 9 hours. The sun's up she should be back by now if she was safe."

"She'll be alright Chad. Let me sleep." she said groggily... everyone had gone to sleep. Tired from the days events. I couldn't...I was worrying too much.

"I'm going anyway!" I said and started to run over to the door before anyone could stop me. Just as I got there Sonny fell in.

"SONNY!!!" I yelled and held her close to me.

"Told you so..." I heard Zoralin mumble.

~*Sonny's Pov*~

It felt good to be in Chad's arms. I felt safe and loved. Hook's words echoed in my head though. What if he was telling the truth and this was all a lie?

"What happened? Are you hurt?" he asked as he finally put me down.

"I'm fine, when I landed it was by the house the boys found me in."

"So why didn't you come here?"

"Well I tried flying, to busy worrying about you to get a happy thought into my mind. Tried walking ….right into a tree...it was too dark, so I stayed there."

"I was so worried about you!" he said and pulled me close to him and he buried his head in my hair. Maybe Hook was wrong.

**********later*******that************day*************

"Hey Sonny what time is it?" Zoralin asked me.

"About....3:30"

"3:30!!! I NEED TO GET HOME!!" Zoralin screamed and started heading towards the door.

"Wait! You aren't going alone. We'll go with you." Tootles exclaimed. All the boys and Tink started to get ready to go out. I started too when I saw Chad dozing off.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"Really Chad? Really?"

"No. And that's my line."

"Stay here. We'll be fine getting Zoralin home. Just sleep." I said and hugged him.

"Here I'll leave a glass of water for you incase you get thirsty." I said before joining the others.

"Mhmm" he said, already half asleep. Aww Chad looked so cute when he sleeps!!

The others were already outside. The sight I saw when I got out there was frightening. The boys were being tied up by some of the pirates and 4 of them were struggling to tear Tootles and Zoralin apart. The two where striving to keep their hands together, but the pirates got them away from each other and tied them up as well. Oh God this isn't happening!!! I heard a sinister laugh.

"Hello darling..." Hook said as he walked towards me.

"You promised!!"

"I'm a pirate. We don't make promises." he said as I was gagged and my hands were tied behind my back.

"Oh and you won't mind me paying Chad a little visit do you?" he said as he looked at his hook. No!!! I thrashed against the palooka holding me trying to stop him, but he was already inside. I could feel my heart breaking as we were dragged to the ship.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**so not my favorite chapter....it was kind of a filler. Like I said it was going to get a little sadder. Please review with any ideas, i wanted to post this yesterday so i could make up for being late for the last chapter in the 1st place and then being late on the deadline I gave myself for posting said chapter late. but my internet was being mean and wouldn't let me. Until next time!!!**


	9. Chapter 9: Believing

**The plot thickens...dun dun DUN!!!!! thanks for the reviews!! rated T for language this chapter just warning you now.**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

~*No One's Pov*~

Hook sauntered into the treehouse. Staying on the upper level of it. He saw the boy sleeping across the room. _Pathetic...but perfect._ He thought. He crept over to above where Chad was sleeping, and slid his hand through the railing and swept his hook across. But alas, he came up just short of delivering the fatal blow. _Damnit!! _he thought as he kept trying, but only reaching his hair at most. Something caught his eye...a cup of water. A smile crept across his face as he pulled out a small jar of red liquid, with a skull for the cap. Poison.

"Revenge is sweet, boy..." he whispered as he put 3 deadly drops in the water, the color dissipating instantly, its deadly ingredient a secret to the human eye. The criminal lurked through the shadows and back to his ship. Little did he know a sneaky little fairy saw the events of the past few dark moments.

~*Sonny's Pov*~

Chad could be dead. And its my fault. Why the hell had I trusted him?!? He's a pirate captain that had tried to kill us and I was stupid and thought 'oh everything's gonna be alright'. Damn I am STUPID!!! The boys and Zoralin were tossed to a corner, looking terrified as anything. I, on the other hand, am being tied to a mast. NOT. COMFORTABLE. AT. ALL!!! The pirates all ran over to the gangplank. Hook was back. With a smile on his face. No. NO!!! I felt my body go limp and boy am I thankful for the ropes holding me up. He can't be dead. I won't believe it!

~*Chad's Pov*~

_It was almost like heaven. Sonny and I were flying above the sea. The sun shining around her like it always does. She flew over to me and began to put her arms around my neck. About time we had our first kiss! _

_BANG!_

_Sonny screamed. NO!! She flew back and I could see where a bullet pierced her chest._

"_Sonny!!" I yelled and tried to fly over to her, but I couldn't, something was holding me back. I saw the color fade from her as she started falling towards the dark depths below us. _

"_NO!!!!!!" I screamed as I fought against what held me back, it was pulling me away from her. I could feel the power to fly fade away instantly as her body crashed into the ocean. Tears fogged my vision as I turned my head to see who did this. See who murdered my Sonny. I saw Hook, an evil smile on his face as he thrashed his hook towards my face..._

BAM!!

I looked around to see the familiar view of the treehouse. It was just a nightmare. That happened to end with another pain in my forehead.. ouch!!! Sonny was alive. I hope. They were still bringing Zoralin back. I got up and grabbed the glass of water I assumed Sonny left me before they left. She said something I was too tired to really hear. I brought it to my lips when something flew between the cup and me.

"What is it Tink??" I said..annoyed.

"Don't drink it! Its poisoned!!!"

"How would you know?"

"Hook!!"

"Ha! Real funny...Hook doesn't know where this place is..."

"He did! And Sonny and the others are kidnapped!"

"I don't believe you. They're all still just bringing Zoralin back." I said and brought the cup to my lips once more. Only to be blocked once more. But this time she drank it. Way to be. If you wanted something to drink there's water over there.

"You did NOT just drink Chad Dylan Cooper's water!"

She didn't respond. She landed on a table and grabbed onto various objects to keep herself standing. Oh crap..I looked at the cup to see that there was a red skull at the bottom.

"Oh my God." I said and sat by where Tinkerbell had now collapsed. The light around her pulsing, fading each time.

"What's happening to you?!? You can't die! You opened my eyes to what I really feel! Don't die!!!" but it was too late. Her body was no longer glowing and she turned cold. I gently picked her up and brought her outside. I felt tears start to form in my eyes as I laid her on the ground.

"Tink come on wake up! I'm sorry I didn't believe you! Don't leave me!! You can't!!!"

The sky turned dark as thunder ripped through the air and it started snowing.

~*Sonny's Pov*~

I could feel the waves get fiercer as they crashed against the boat. Then a storm began as it started snowing and the wind turned furious.

"Cap'n!! Look at the skies!" Smee shouted.

"Chad must be dead!!" He said with a smile. The kids eyes widened with fear and I could feel dry sobs rack through my body.

~*Chad's Pov*~

There has to be someway to bring her back. What happened in the movie?!?

Believing.. believing brought Tinkerbell back to life.

"I believe! I believe!" I shouted to the skies.

~*Sonny's Pov*~

A crash of thunder happened right above me. _Chad_. I felt this sensation flow through my vains that I knew had to be coming from him.

"I believe!" I yelled. The entire population of the ship looked at me like I was some psycho that was too crazy for an asylum.

"You _what??_" Smee asked.

"I believe." I said and looked to the kids for support.

"I believe too!!" Zoralin piped up. One by one the boys joined in. Some of the pirates even joined in to my amusement. We shouted it to the skies.

~*Chad's Pov*~

I just kept shouting it. I felt something start in my heart. It was warm. Pleasant. I picked up Tinkerbell, somehow trying to let her corpse know I still believe in her. Suddenly a glow started around her. First in her wings, then to the rest of her body.

"Tink??" I asked, anxious. She smiled at me in agreement.

"Yea!!!!!" I shouted and threw her in the air, which she happily flitted around in and I just jumped around laughing in pure joy. The skies turned sunny once more. Wait a second....SONNY!!!

"Tink, were you telling the truth about everyone being held captive on the boat too?" I asked her.

"Yup...and Sonny probably thinks your dead."

"Well time to prove that thought wrong. She can't get rid of me that easily." I said as I grabbed my sword and we flew off to get rid of a certain pirate.

~*Sonny's Pov*~

The skies returned to their happy state. What does that mean?

"HE'S ALIVE!!!!!" Hook roared.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**Sorry if there's more narrative than dialogue. Its kinda hard to find extra dialogue spots in this. I do the best I can. Updates might be a little late this week because I have 3 regents, and one of them takes 2 days. Not fun at all. Please review and tell me any ideas or just what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10: His ray of Sonshine

**I hate tests...i had two essays during the us history and gov't regents, and I have 4 for the english, but that takes 2 days...blah...**

**I don't own anythingggggggggggg.....**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

~*Sonny's Pov*~

Next thing I knew Hook was all up in my face, his hook poised at my neck.

"You...YOU KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM!!! HOW. IS. HE. ALIVE!!!!" he screamed at me.

"I wouldn't know. He's a mystery." I shot back at him...those bickering matches with Chad were paying off. Even though I had a feeling that he wasn't dead at all.

"But not to you..." he sneered. "You know him better than anyone on this island. You said he was complicated, and had no feelings. Tell me." he said through gritted teeth. I just kept my mouth shut. This is getting wayy out of hand.

"TELL ME!!!" he roared, the point of the hook just scraping against my neck. Oh MAN!! here it comes!

"When we first met, he stole my yogurt, and So Random!'s parking space, that's when I learned of the rivalry between our shows. I tried to organize a peace picnic, but he tricked us and I ended up with egg salad all over me and a video of it on the tween weekly website. So being ticked off as I was I stormed over to his studio and challenged him to musical chairs. In the end it was me vs. him and I faked twisting my ankle. He stopped the game and said that he'd bring me to a doctor, and tried to help me up, but I tricked him so we could win. Then another time my castmates didn't like my sketch and left me alone at the table, and Chad took me in and brought me over to his set, but that ended up being a trick to break up my cast. Then I thought he was turning into a nice guy when I was having my interview with Santiago, but that was just a ploy to make him look good and ended up making me look like a diva. I told him to tell the truth but he wouldn't, so I planned to get back at him during his interview about building houses for homeless dogs by hiding a camera in my hat. After I turned it off he said we should hang out which I thought was pretty cool...and then..." I rambled off every experience we had together in fear for my life.

"...and then the prom, he originally wasn't supposed to come, but he said since he wasn't supposed to come he _had _to come. I didn't get to enjoy any of _my prom_ because I had to distract Marshall, then get more food, which ruined my dress so I had to change into a mermaid dress. _A mermaid dress!!!_ So I was about to go in when Zora said that Marshall was coming back so I got to go in for like 3 seconds before we had to tear it all down. When we cleared everything with Marshall and Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora left, Chad appeared and said he would give me my one special dance. It was really sweet..."

I explained everything else, the Lookout Mountain thing to break up Marshall and Ms. Bitterman, the fake date, and of course the movie, and then the plane and the dance at the fairy ball...when I was done everyone looked at me like I had 5 heads.

"And...your point?" Hook asked.

"I don't know...its confusing. And its only around me that he acts like this!! Its like he's only nice...to..." CLICK! Goes my head. "me." oh my God!!! he...he...

"He does have emotion Sonny. I don't think he likes you like he said. I think he _loves_ you." Oh man this isn't ending well...

"Well he's sure to love it when his little ray of sonshine WALKS THE PLANK!" he yelled and ripped the ropes holding me to the mast open and the next thing I knew I was tossed to Smee and the last thing I saw before I was blindfolded was a large, thin board of wood being attached to the side of the ship.

~*Chad's Pov*~

Tink and I flew at top speed toward the Jolly Roger. Man I hope we're not too late!! There's the ship! Tink tugged on my sleeve and told me to stay hidden in the bushes for a moment, just in case I'm caught. I heard a sudden yell from the pirates as they attached a plank to the edge of the ship. What are they doing? They're putting someone on it. Yeesh they really are ruthless. Wait a minute...nightgown, brown hair...SONNY!!! She's being pushed to the edge of the plank. No this can't happen she'll die!! I need to stop this, but how can I without getting bombarded by pirates? Hmm... DING!! Idea time! I slowly crept out of the bushes, ready to take off when I needed to.

"AHH" I heard her scream, then I flew faster than I ever had, keeping close to the water, and caught her right before the waters claimed her.

~*Sonny's Pov*~

I waited for the ocean to crash around me, but it never did. Instead I felt a pair of strong arms that could only belong to one person. The blindfold was taken of and I saw Chad's eyes staring at me. The one sparkley one sparkley as ever. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"You saved me." I whispered, and he pressed his forehead to mine for a moment, before we took off and planned our next move.

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**agh bad chapter... please understand I had to write 4 essays within the past 2 days, and I have 2 more tomorrow so my mind is kind of fried at the moment. This was kind of a filler, kind of not a filler idk. The action picks up again next time!!! until then!**


	11. Chapter 11: What do you mean?

**First on a sad note...RIP Michael Jackson and farrah**

**Second on a happy note...SCHOOL IS DONE!!!!!!!!! WOOT WOOT!!!!**

**sorry I haven't updated lately I had final after final after final, and I had to sing at graduation today even though I don't graduate until next year...on the bright side I got to stand where the JoBros stood almost a year ago hehehe. So I won't hold you up even more, here's the next chapter!!!**

**disclaimer:don't own anything blah blah blah**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

~*Sonny's Pov*~

We were waiting by the ship to sneak on...I was doing my best not to laugh at Smee and Hook arguing about the fact that there was no splash as I descended. Chad had sent Tink to get the clock from the treehouse. Why you ask? Wait and see.

"It must have been the crocodile. Swallowed her whole I bet." Smee said.

"I think your right." Hook answered. "Do you know what I think Smee?"

"Yes Cap'n?"

"I think it wants more." he said. Right as Tink flew back carrying the clock, which was very conveniently shaped like a crocodile.

"Why don't we feed it something fancy. Royalty perhaps?" Hook yelled.

"Chad! He's talking about Zoralin!" I whispered.

"I know. Tink. When I wind up the clock fly it over to the other side. That way they'll be forced to move the plank and Sonny and I can sneak on and free the others." he said while winding up the clock. When he gave it back to her she gave a little salute before zipping to the other side of the ship. All the commotion from above suddenly quieted.

"Move the plank!!" Hook roared as we snuck onto the ship. We saw Zoralin being dropped to the ground as the boys turned to look at us. They looked about to yell in celebration. That's not good...Chad seemed to catch on and quickly put his finger to his lips and they instantly quieted. I ran to the sword closet while Chad flew behind the boys and started cutting their ties off. I peeked outside and saw the rest of the pirates still in chaos trying to get the "crocodile".

"Scurvy beast! Your time is up!!" One pirate yelled as he pulled back the sail. Revealing Tinkerbell holding the clock as a shot rang out, hitting the pirate who flew overboard. Hook followed the direction of the now dead pirate, and his eyes fell on Chad.

~*Chad's Pov*~

Ha. This is going perfectly! Sonny and the others were hiding in the sword closet waiting more my cue. Wow I am amazing. Well I already knew that.

"So Chad. This is all your doing." Hook then asked me.

"Yup. This was all me."

"You must think you are all high and mighty right now. Well boy. Prepare to meet thy doom!"

"Have at thee!" wow where did the old language come from? Oh well. I ran at him and steel met steel. With in 5 seconds the remaining pirate crew surrounded us. Swords and other various weapons pointed at me.

"LEAVE HIM!!!!" Hook roared. "He's mine."

"Have it your way then. NOW!!!!" I screamed as everyone burst out of the closet and began attacking the crew. I watched in amazement as Sonny immediately took on one of them and took the offensive side.

"RAGH!!!!!" Hook yelled as once again we were fighting. I took a stab at him but he dodged out of the way, resulting in my sword getting stuck in the wheel. He tried to nab me with the hook. I moved my hand and once the hook was out of the way I grabbed my sword and just in time too. He trapped my sword between him and his hook and threw mine up in the air. Ha like that's gonna stop me! I flew up and nabbed it. I looked down to see Hook grab Tink and sprinkle some fairy dust on himself. Doubt that'll work. That man doesn't have a joyful bone in his body. Wait why is he getting closer. Maybe he can be happy.

"It's Hook! He flies!!!" he said with a wicked smile on his face as he tried slashing me again. I managed to block it and his hook. Oh boy come on Cooper think!! He kicked me backwards and into a sail.

"And he likes it!" he added on with a flip of his sword. He came at me again, I flew out of the way as his hook, which slashed through the ropes holding the main sail up.

Bing! Another amazing idea! I flew at him right as he turned around and kicked him into another sail.

"You wanna fly?" I asked as he used his hook to catch his fall by grabbing another sail. Wow this guy is good at destroying his own ship. "Let's fly!" I said and soared above the ship. Hook quick in persuit. We clashed swords once more. Yeesh he seemed to be getting the hang of this.

"Not bad." I said. "For an old man with bad hair!!" Bam! How do you like me now bub! I trapped his sword and spun us further upward until he escaped.

"I know what you are!" he yelled.

"I already know what I am! I'm the best teen actor in Hollywood!" well it is the truth.

"I think not boy. You're a tragedy!" He said as he landed on one of the masts.

"Me? Tragic?" I said and flung one of the beams at him.

"Seems to me Sonny was right. You are a conceited jerk." He said. Huh?

"What are you talking about?"

"Let me tell you what happened last night. After our little incident at the black castle..."

What does Sonny have to do with this?

"We caught you two dancing near the native encampment."

"I know that you tried to blow us both to pieces!"

"Well besides that. We took young Sonny to our ship..."

"YOU KIDNAPPED HER?!?!?"

"Stop interrupting boy!! I had some dinner made for her, and she told me how you were always, what did she say? A Jerk to her. How you were kind to her one minute then always made her feel worse in the end. Enough to make her HATE you."

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled and charged at him again, but I could feel my ability to fly start to leave me. What was going on here?!?!?

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**i'm starting to feel sad. The story's almost over!!! i'm already thinking the ending through in my head to make sure its epic.**

**Wanna know something weird? I was on twitter the other day and popstar! Magazine posted something about the NEW MACKENZIE FALLS WEBISODES!! so I clicked the link and the first 2 pictures I see are sterling as chad as mackenzie holding a sword or in a fencing outfit!!! I was like OMFG!!! trust me when I wrote that he had fencing lessons I had no knowledge of the webisodes. The one weird thing about the webisodes is that there is no character or character of a character named portlyn. I feel like messaging disney and ask what the deal is because the portlyn in the tv show seems to have a pretty big role in the Falls yet there's no person named portlyn in anything online!!! ok now i'm just venting so i'm gonna go now. Please review!!!**


	12. Chapter 12: alone and unloved

**Hello people!! who else thought Princess Protection Program was epic? And again on a sad note RIP Billy Meyes. Yeesh I'm starting to thing this is getting a little freaky this is the 4th death this month. Well enough of my useless chatter here's the next chapter!**

**This chapter is rated t for language and a bit more violence than usual.**

**I don't own anything.**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

~*Chad's Pov*~

(previously..)

"_Let me tell you what happened last night. After our little incident at the black castle..."_

_What does Sonny have to do with this?_

"_We caught you two dancing near the native encampment."_

"_I know that you tried to blow us both to pieces!"_

"_Well besides that. We took young Sonny to our ship..."_

"_YOU KIDNAPPED HER?!?!?"_

"_Stop interrupting boy!! I had some dinner made for her, and she told me how you were always, what did she say? A Jerk to her. How you were kind to her one minute then always made her feel worse in the end. Enough to make her HATE you."_

"_NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled and charged at him again, but I could feel my ability to fly start to leave me. What was going on here?!?!?_

(present)

"SHE. DOES. NOT. HATE. ME!!!" I yelled. Whipping my sword at him with every word.

"Ah maybe not now. But what happens when all this is over?" Hook now had the upper hand. He was towering above me as I struggled to stay in the air. He actually had a point though.

"...you'll both go back to your shows. Rivals once more. There's no way she would want to be seen fraternizing with the enemy."

"I don't care about the rivalry! I'll end it if I have to!!"

"What if she still sees you as a rival though? With all the conflicting emotions you show her."

"I'LL CHANGE!!"

"She won't know the difference."

"I'll show her!" I could feel tears start to prickle my eyes.

"She won't care. Just like she thinks you never cared about her."

"No! Sonny!" I said as he kicked me into another mast. I landed on a platform thankfully. Sonny. Where was she? Ah. There. Smiling that smile I finally realized makes me crazy. Fighting off one of the pirates with what looked like no effort at all.

"Let us take a peek into the future." Hook said. Appearing from around the corner. Oh God what next? I realized something though. I don't just _like_ her.

I love her.

"I see, a small church. Decorated in white and bright colors. A few photographers inside, and news reporters outside. A wedding, perhaps? A lovely brunette walking down the aisle, then exchanging vows with another man, in your place. She will live on. With you out of her mind."

"No!!!" I said trying but failing to pull myself upward. Oh the hell with it. Its no use.

~*Sonny's Pov*~

3 pirates down, and about...a few more to go. I looked up for a moment to see Chad and Hook fighting it out. Chad was...struggling. Even struggling to fly. It seemed Hook was taunting him, and he was actually letting it get to him. Oh man. WOAH! I thought as I quickly blocked a slice that would have made me a perfect match for Nearly Headless Nick (**a/n my little tribute to the fact that half blood prince comes out in like 3 weeks!!!!!!**).

"No!!!" I heard from above as Hook brutally knocked Chad down. Everyone turned in awe as they saw Chad really was helpless for once. Oh God no! I could feel my heart aching. I can't believe it took me this long to realize

I love him too.

Chad started to get up when Hook put the tip of his sword to his neck. Carefully, Chad got up. Looking at Hook with something in his eye. Something I had never seen on Chad before. Sadness. Hook gave a little smirk before kicking him back into the door to the sword closet. Hook flew over and grabbed him by the neck.

"No!!" I yelled and attempted to run towards him as a pirate that looked like Voldemort held me back (**a/n IT'S TRUE!!! I watched the movie the other day and the pirate that grabs her back looks like Voldemort wearing John Lennon glasses!). **I looked to see the side of the hook colliding with the side of Chad's forehead. Chad dropped to his knees clutching his head, I strugged against Voldy-pirate and the other pirates grabbed the others as Hook swatted Tinkerbell away. Nibs caught her, but the pirate caught Nibs' hand. Please let this be over soon!

~*Chad's Pov*~

DAMN THAT HURTS! I put all the pressure my hands could handle into my head to try and dull the pain. All the people on my side were grabbed my the pirates. Sonny trying to escape from someone who truly looked like he was Voldemort. She was looking at me the whole time. Maybe Hook was lying. Speaking of Hook, Ow once again. He did the unthinkable. Grabbed me by the HAIR! No one grabs CDC's hair! Oh heck that doesn't matter anymore (gasp!). All that matters is Sonny and the others getting out of here. If I die or not. There I said it I would actually die for someone.

"You will die alone. And unloved." He said and turned my head so I faced Sonny. The creepy pirate whispered something to her and she looked at me. No emotion on her face.

"...just like me." Hook said as he forcefully threw me down on top of one of those metal hatch things you find on ships. Not exactly the softest thing to land on. I looked up at Hook, who looked like he was winning the lottery as he brought his Hook back, ready to strike. I looked at Sonny one last time. A single tear slid down her cheek. She does care! I could feel a small smile form on my lips. Hook lost this battle. Because I'll die loved. Well atleast I thought I'd die until Sonny did the unthinkable.

~*Sonny's Pov*~

No. I couldn't let this happen. Hook started to bring his hook down towards Chad.

"Nooo!!!!" I screamed and rammed my elbow into Voldy-pirate's face and grabbed onto Hook's hook-arm trying to stop it. Hook swung me around threw me down besides Chad.

"Silence all! For Sonny's farewell."

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**sad chapter I know. What's even sadder is there are only 2 or 3 chapters left! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13:its a powerful thing

**Sorry I couldn't post sooner I swear I tried to get on for enough time to type but i've been busy all week/weekend PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!**

**oh and I don't own anything...**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

_No. I couldn't let this happen. Hook started to bring his hook down towards Chad._

"_Nooo!!!!" I screamed and rammed my elbow into Voldy-pirate's face and grabbed onto Hook's hook-arm trying to stop it. Hook swung me around threw me down besides Chad._

"_Silence all! For Sonny's farewell."_

~*Chad's Pov*~

What was she doing? Is she trying to kill herself too?!?

"Silence all! For Sonny's farewell." mockingly came out of Hook's lips. Well at least my final moments would be with my Sonshine.

~*Sonny's Pov*~

Wow. He didn't kill me _or_ Chad. Yet. Might as well tell him how I really feel. I turned and grabbed the arm and hand that were closest to me.

"Chad..." I whispered into his ear. "I know we haven't exactly gotten along since I got to Hollywood. But even though you're a jerk most of the time, some of the time you're so sweet. And I think I finally realized that I...I.." I can't just say I love you. I need to show him. I began to turn but Hook grabbed my arm and yanked me up.

"I just need to give him something."

"Ha! How charming..." Hook sneered. "Go ahead. Give Chad whatever it is. A final gift. How sweet." He said and cackled. I turned and looked at Chad. His face is emotionless, even the sparkly eye wasn't glimmering like it usually does. I know what I need to do. Well here I go...

~*Chad's Pov*~

Ok 2 questions.

a.) What was she about to say?

b.) What was she giving me?

I looked to see her face block out the frightening images surrounding us. She leaned down next to my ear.

"This belongs to you. I think it always has, and definitely always will." Then her face was above mine again, and leaning closer. I felt her hand on the side of my cheek as the distance between our lips became nothing. Beyond nothing. Suddenly it was like the Old Chad, Chad Dylan Cooper, just left me. Leaving just Chad. And dang did it feel good. But that wasn't all. I felt like something was rushing through my vains, and I couldn't quite name it. I just know I liked it. Wow all this from one simple kiss. But this kiss has to be the best, and happiest moment of my life.

~*Sonny's Pov*~

Wow. Beyond Wow. I definitely know giving Chad my first kiss was a good idea. But unfortunately I felt Hook's eyes bearing into my head. I leaned back, desperately wanting to forget Hook and kiss him again, but Hook grabbed my hair and pulled me back. I looked at Chad to see his reaction. His eyes were still closed, but then the incredible happened when they opened. The first thing was his eyes. They were _both_ sparkly, and shined 10 times brighter than the one originally did. Next was his smile. For once it wasn't sarcastic or half hearted. It was so bright, and innocent and could light the Milky Way (maybe he got the brightest shade of white out of the 80...). The last thing not even I could explain. Neither could anyone else. Hook had long forgotten me when he saw this. There was this glow around him. Kind of pink-ish. All the pirates crowded around him with this dumbfounded look on their faces.

~*No person's Pov*~

Tink, knowing what was going to happen next, knew she needed to warn the boys and Zoralin. She flew and rang the bell my the doors to the Captain's room. Slightly looked over, and knew it was time to duck-and-cover.

"Brace yourselves lads." he said.

Tootles, who already experienced what a small peck could do to a person, couldn't even imagine what an actual kiss could do to someone like Chad.

"Its a powerful thiiing." (a/n-I had to spell it that way...watch the movie to understand.)

He looked at Zoralin and she understood completely. The two quickly got down and covered their heads, expecting the impossible. One by one the rest of the kids did the same. Although Sonny was faced towards the source of the action.

The pirates all looked at Chad in wonder. No one could explain what was happening.

"Split my infinitives." was the last thing Hook said before...

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**ok I know there's 2 reasons for you to be mad at me. But in my defense the chapter is short because I wanted it to focus on Chad and Sonny, and the next part I wanted to save for the next chapter, which also explains the cliffy. Btw how was everyone's independence day? Please review!!!**


	14. Chapter 14: the battle ends

**I'm sad...this **tear** is one of **tear** the last chapters!!!!!!!!!**

**ugh.....**

**oh and for everyone who has seen the movie Spectacular! Nolan Funk (Nikko) is gonna be in Bye Bye Birdie on broadway pretty soon!!!! (he's playing Conrad Birdie for those who know the show)**

*****

*****

**I own nothing...including harry potter..**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

"_Split my infinitives." was the last thing Hook said before...._

~*No ones Pov*~

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Chad shouted out of sheer joy and the unexplainable power that radiated from him. It was so powerful that the remaining pirates were blasted overboard and Hook found himself tangled in some ropes 15 feet above where he just stood. Chad spun upward into the sky at an increasing rate. When he stopped he just smiled at the stars for a moment. He finally felt free from what everyone made of him. Free from MacKenzie, and free from Chad Dylan Cooper. Now it was just Chad and Sonny. He shot back down towards the ship. Everyone else was cheering. Sonny just smiled at him. She knew that everything was perfect now. Except one thing...

~*Chad's Pov*~

As much as I wanted to just celebrate, there was still one thing I had to take care of. I grabbed two swords and flew up to where Hook was trapped. I was going to end this right. I swung one of the swords, and cut the ropes that held him. I gave him a smirk and tossed him a sword.

"No!!! I've won!" Hook whined. Yeesh he can throw a tantrum. He was even kicking the air and everything. I just laughed flipped over him.

"You, are old." I said. Hey, its true.

"I've won! I've won I've won!!!" Hook continued to complain.

"And...alone!" Like he convinced me I was...as long as I have my Sonny I'll NEVER be alone. Ha. Bet you that one made him think karma's a pain in the butt. And to emphasis my point I decided to trap his sword for a change, and spun him around. When I looked down we were over the sea, and Hook was low enough for the Crocodile to take a snap at him.

"Done for." I heard Sonny say in a not-so-Sonny voice.

"OLD! ALONE! DONE FOR!" the rest of the lot started chanting over and over. And Hook looked like he was struggling to stay afloat, and he was saying horrid things, apparently his happy thoughts. Like puppy's blood....ok seriously!!! I may have shoved a puppy before but I'm not that cruel!! yeesh.. I landed on top of one of the masts.

"Old...Alone..." Hook said, giving in at last. I gave him a proper send off. Waving my sword like Harry and Draco did before their duel in Chamber of Secrets (a/n: 3 DAYS!!!!!!!!!).

"Done for." He said and descended into the Croc's mouth. No less than 5 seconds later the kids erupted in happiness. They were shouting and running around and laughing, and Tootles and Zoralin were hugging. It was really a fun sight to see. Wait...where was Sonny? I flew down, only to be caught by her, and dragged upwards again. Once she stopped I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close.

"I love you Sonny." I finally said to her.

"And I love you Chad Dylan Coop..."

"Chad...Just Chad." wow the smile on her face as I said that. It just made me pull her closer and close the distance between our lips. I felt her hands go around my neck, and eventually my hair, pulling me closer. We finally pulled away for air I don't know how much later. She placed her head on my chest and we stayed in the air for what could have been hours.

Suddenly a bright gold flash of light started circling around us. I started to feel the exhaustion catching up with me.

"Sonny?" I asked. "You tired?"

"Very..." she answered and we started floating back down to the ship. Everyone else had already gone to sleep. Yeesh how long were we up there?? We landed and found a spot by a wall. I propped myself up against it as a whole bunch of fairies came to the ship, and lifted it from the sea. A very tired Sonny sat down next to me and leaned her head against my shoulder. I put my arm around her and grabbed one of her hands. I looked to see my angel sleeping, with a smile on her face. I put my head on top of hers, and let happy dreams consume me...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

"Chad?? Sonny??? WAKE UP WE'RE HERE!!!" I opened my eyes to find...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**I put in the cliffy to show that this is NOT I repeat NOT the last chapter...and its pretty obvious who woke them up. I think there will be atleast 1-3 chapters left. I'd like to dedicate this chapter to TrinityFlower of Memories because she is the coolest person I have met on this site and a great friend. Please review!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15:realization

**-peeks out from hiding place- ok before you try to kill me let me explain the long unannounced hiatus... the 1st week I was at workcamp in conneticutt, and I was staying in a school so no access to this site...the only site I got was facebook, and I have relatives staying so I havent been able to get on the computer enough to write, and now the site won't let me log in.....i'm really really uber sorry!!!**

**once again I don't own a thing!!!**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

~*Chad's Pov*~

"_Chad?? Sonny??? WAKE UP WE'RE HERE!!!" I opened my eyes to find... _

Tawni?? What's going on?? I looked to see Sonny starting to wake up too.

"Yeesh what happened during the flight are you two finally together?" Tawni asked. _Yes..._ is what I want to say back. I realized one of my arms is around her and the other is holding her hand. _Just like on the ship..._Wow that was all a dream?? I saw the runway of JFK go by out the window as the sun began to rise over the NY Skyline (a/n: idk if you can see the skyline from jfk i've never been to that airport...just imagine it does lol) .

"Well?? Your holding her hand for crying out loud!!! Wow Cooper you look like you just came out of LaLa Land (a/n: pun intended)." I never let go of her hand...Sonny, now fully awake, didn't pull away either, and looked just as bewildered as I probably do at the moment.

~*Sonny's Pov*~

_What just happened???_ I thought as I looked out the window...BAD IDEA!!! sun is not good for eyes that just woke up from probably the best dream I've ever had!! I finally realized what all the fighting meant! He probably doesn't feel the same way though...heyy a girl can dream right?

"Well?? Your holding her hand for crying out loud!!! Wow Cooper you look like you just came out of LaLa Land." I looked down to see his hand in mine, still not pulling away, and his arm around me. _Just like on the ship..._

"Ladies and Gentlemen, when the plane stops remember to get any carry-ons and any items in the overhead compartments before exiting the plane. Thank you for choosing Southwest airlines." the annoying voice on the intercom said as the plane finally stopped.

"Kids, stay in your seats until everyone else gets off." Marshall shouted to everyone.

_Moo...Moo... _my new cow phone rang (a/n: I just saw sonny in the kitchen with dinner. Rip first cow phone!)

_1 New Message from Chad_

why is Chad texting me he's right there not even a foot away from me...and still holding my hand...i gave him a 'why??' look.

"Just open it." he whispered. So I did.

_We need to talk...soon. _

I hit reply,

_I was gonna say the same thing. Why? and why are we talking in texts?_

I saw Chad take out his phone and let me tell you he can text fast with one hand.

_To answer the 1st question...you'll find out. But its important. Wait why are you saying that too???_

_and the 2nd question, so know one else can find out...you know how Tawni and Portlyn are._

So I replied...

_good call...and just say where and when. And same reason._

I saw the amused look on his face when he read that.

"Ok guys lets get off this plane. Meet me in the terminal so we can discuss what we're going to do for the next week. Our luggage has already been shipped to the Marriot Marquise in Times Square." Marshall yelled...again. I reluctantly let go of Chad's hand and we got all of our stuff. I noticed Tawni and Portlyn smirk at us before they got off. I instantly felt the blood go to my cheeks.

"Ready to go Sonny?" Chad asked me. A bright smile on his face and _both_ eyes sparkling. Wow this dream's really gotten to me..for the better too.

"Yea." I replied and got up. We got off the plane and met everyone in the terminal. Something tells me this is going to be a great trip...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**so i've decided this story wouldn't be completely done unless I included the actual trip. I already have what they would do planned in my head and its just begging to be typed up haha. So prepare yourself for Central Park, Statue of Liberty, Broadway shows, Times Square, comedy, romance, and fairy dust!!! and I promise it will be soon this time but I swear it wasn't my fault!!! also...whoever saw Sonny in the Kitchen with dinner PM me so we can talk about it! Haha it was hilarous! And semi Channy filled haha. Until next time!!**


	16. Chapter 16:nyc

**ARE YOU GUYS READY TO PARTAY IN THE CITY?!?!? I hope the answer is yes because I have plenty of ideas!!!! thanks for bearing with me this summer my computer time has been very limited. And then senior year starts!!!! WOOHOO!!!**

**are sonny and chad together? Didn't think so...so I don't own a thing except the plot..**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

~*Sonny's Pov*~

So we're here in the terminal. The good thing about this airport is that like the city itself all people care about is getting where they need to be and not looking at the large group of celebrities in the middle of the airport. Marshall and Phil, the producer of MacKenzie Falls are busy trying to sort out papers on what we're doing and room assignments...and this wasn't done on the plane why?!? We separated ourselves into our casts again. The Falls on Phil's side and us on Marshall's side. Stupid rivalry. Then my phone moo-ed.

_1 New Message from Chad_

_heyy Sonshine :) _

Sonshine? Where the heck did that come from. The only other person to call me Sonshine was Hook, and that was in my dream when he said I was Chad's Sonshine...unless Chad...nah it couldn't be...

_Me: Sonshine??_

_Chad: Its a nickname I made up for you. You like it?_

_Me: yea. So what's up?_

_Chad: airplanes._

_Me: haha. Seriously what's up?_

_Chad: besides waiting for our producers to figure out what the heck they're doing?? hmm... sitting between portlyn and skylar._

_Me: I can see that _:p

_Chad: and I can see that you're sitting between Tawni and Zora. And that Phil and Marshall finally seem to know what they're doing talk to ya soon Sonshine!_

I looked at the two producers and Chad was right they weren't a disorganized mess anymore. But I thought he didn't know the rest of my cast's names...

~*Chad's Pov*~

I know their names, I just pretend not to remember them to tick them off. Now if I'm correct the Marriot we're staying in has an open balcony on top that looks over the entire city.(a/n:idk if it does or not the farthest I've been in that Marriot is the theater to see the Drowsy Chaparone.) If I'm also correct it has lots of trees and flowers up there too. Now I just need to see if there's a curfew so I can bring Sonny up there. I don't know how I'm going to explain this but I need to tell her.

"Ok kids listen up! Once we get into our hotel we are immediately going to check in. We know you have this rivalry so in order to try to end it we are pairing you up with the person from the opposite show that don't seem to get along very well. I know you are going to hate us for this but we are sick of all the fighting and pranks. Even if one person here hosts their own prank show..." Marshall said, looking at Zora. "Now room assignments are as follows: Tawni and Portlyn, Skylar and Nico, Chloe and Zora, Marta and Grady, and Chad and Sonny." The person who plays Trevor (a/n I forgot his name sorry!!) got a small movie part and couldn't come. But I get to share a room with Sonny!! This is perfect!!

"Now I understand some of these rooms are co-ed, and I'm sure you realize that I want no funny business happening in there. Remember Mr. Condor is only a phone call away!" Phil said. Very sternly I might add. Marshall started handing out envelopes with our names on it.

"In these are the itineraries for the entire week. Do not open them until you're in your rooms we don't want the surprises out now. Let's get our luggage and let's go!" Marshall said.

"Don't get too carried away this week." Portlyn told me.

"What are you talking about?"

"You should know what I'm talking about. You and Sonny. I saw the whole thing on the plane. About time too." Portlyn is my best friend in my cast. She may not be the brightest bulb in the spotlight but she gets me. Sometimes more than I want her too. How did she figure it out??

"You know?" I asked her.

"Chad, I've known for a while, probably longer than you. And I'm ok with it. The rest of the cast probably is too." she said with a smile. Yeesh is she friends with Selena or something? It seems all my friends thought Sonny and I should be together and I just figure it out in a tripped-out dream? Ugh I know nothing.

~*Sonny's Pov*~

"You two lovebirds have fun!" Tawni whispered to me with a smile on her face.

"Umm...what?"

"Sonny everyone knows you and Chad like each other. Except you too. Yeesh you should have seen yourselves!" She said and started laughing as hard as she did when I tried telling her Chad was doing the HottiEMT sketch instead of Jackson Tyler (a/n: the full episode of guess who's coming to guest star is on youtube!!! its in spanish though).

"Umm Tawn? Do I want to know what happened during the flight..? I was kind of in dream land for the majority of it." I asked warily.

"Just you two subconsciously got cuddly during the flight. And just so you know we're all ok with you guys being together. Of course Nico and Grady might start going all protective-big-brother on you, but its all good. So you two better be together by the end of this trip!!"

I couldn't help but smile at this. Just when I get my feelings straight Tawni gives me everyone's blessing! Yeesh and I thought even the thought of it would get me kicked out of the prop house again. The only weird thing in how she knew before I knew. Is she a relationship wizard too?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-at*-*-*-*-*-*-*the*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-hotel-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

~*Chad's Pov*~

Ah Times Square. Not as busy as usual. Probably because its about 6:30 in the morning. Its pretty peaceful. Marshall and Phil gave everyone their room keys and we were all filing into the elevators (a/n:which are super cool!!! the lights on the outside of it change color when they go up and down and they go really fast!!!) to go to our suites. Phil already had our luggage sent there so all we had were our carry-ons. Sonny was in awe the entire ride here, and even now she's perkier than usual.

Top floor. Perfect! Sonny skipped down the halls and looked out the window, which gave a clear view of Broadway.

"Umm..Sonny? Wanna go in so we can see what we're doing?" I asked. She blushed a little, finally realizing her over-excitement. It was cute.

"Yea...sorry. 1st time in New York." she said and walked in.

"Really? Well don't worry I'll make sure its the best vacation you ever have."

"Aww that's sweet.." she said and started to take her suitcases to her room. The suite was pretty cool. 2 bedrooms, a good sized living room and a stocked kitchen, and a great view of the city.

Wait..the schedule!

"Sonshine come out here!!"

"Yea...?" she said a little annoyingly. Note to self: don't interrupt her.

"Don't you want to know what we're doing today?" At that she immediately lighted up.

"Today we're going to..."

"OH MY GOODNESS!!!" she screamed in excitement.

I take it she likes West Side Story...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**I know it was boring i'm lacking inspiration at the moment. I'm making them see West Side Story for obvious reasons besides its one of my favorite musicals at the moment. You can figure it out x] until next time!!!**

**p l e a s e r e v i e w**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***


	17. Chapter 17:West Side Night

**Heyy!!!!!!sorry I haven't updated lately... I'm doing college visits and school starts next week...senior year woohoo!! also...check out my other story Measure your life in love. Its kinda suckish at the moment but I promise it will get better...i'm not used to writing one-shots haha.**

**I don't own anything...otherwise chad would have kissed sonny instead of the pig. **

**Rated T now...**

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

~*Sonny's Pov*~

West Side Story!!! That's one of my favorite musicals! And also the first musical I was in back in Wisconsin. I never knew it was back on Broadway! I'm so excited this is going to be splendiforous!!! (a/n-my friend's word not mine.)

~*Chad's Pov*~

West Side Story. Never seen it. All I know is it's basically Romeo and Juliet with dancing.

Romeo and Juliet...hmm...this could be good for us.

"Oh my goodness I can't wait!!! Agh what should I wear?? When did it come back on Broadway?!?..." Sonny not so quietly rambled. Excitement beaming out of her eyes and smile.

"A little excited Sonshine?"

"Umm...YEA!!!!!! Its the first musical I was ever in at school, and my favorite show!"

She was in it? Wait she sings??

"When you say you were in it...were you in the chorus or.."

"No I played Maria." I just looked at her with a 'huh??' look on my face.

"The Juliet figure! You know the story right??"

"Just that it's Romeo and Juliet with dancing and singing."

"Wow you're in for a good wake-up call." she said and muttered something about me knowing nothing about culture or something.. wait. If she played the Juliet figure...does that mean her and the guy playing Romeo...

"Heyy in this show do Romeo and Juliet.."

"..Tony and Maria."

"Yea them...do they...you know...umm..."

"Spit it out Chad!!"

"Kiss?"

"In the actual show yes..." Damn.

"What about in the one you were in..?" Ugh the thought of her kissing another guy...even if it was just a stage kiss...made me want to go to Wisconsin and beat the living crap out of him.

"Yea, but they were fake kisses. Where else would I learn to fake kiss so well." she said with a smirk. "Wait...why do you care if I kissed another guy or not??" Shit!

"I don't. Sonny of all people you should know CDC doesn't do caring." Lie...

"Whatever you say Chad.." she said with a smile and went to get changed.

~*Sonny's Pov*~

"Heyy in this show do Romeo and Juliet.."

"..Tony and Maria." Yeesh he really does know nothing.

"Yea them...do they...you know...umm..." where was he going with this??

"Spit it out Chad!!"

"Kiss?" That was unexpected. Why the heck does he want to know that?

"In the actual show yes..."

"What about in the one you were in..?"

"Yea, but they were fake kisses. Where else would I learn to fake kiss so well." I replied reminiscing about the fake date. Hold up...

"Wait...why do you care if I kissed another guy or not??" I asked. His eyes practically popped out of his head.

"I don't. Sonny of all people you should know CDC doesn't do caring." Lie...

"Whatever you say Chad.." I said. My dream version of Chad did. If only dreams could become reality. Now where's that dress...

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-later-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*that*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-day-*-*-*-*-***

~*Chad's Pov*~

Whew...that was close... I'm not ready to tell her yet. But I will by the end of the vacation. I have it all planned out. But for now, gotta turn up the charm hehe. I just finished putting on my "Broadway Suit". Its not too formal, but not too casual either.

"Chad are you ready?" Sonny asked.

All I have to say is _Woah..._

She's wearing a purple dress with black crinoline over it that came right to her knees, and black flats and she straightened her hair. I have to say it again..._Woah._

"Chad...you alive in there??" she asked with a small smile on her face.

"Umm...uh...yea let's go." I said and we left to meet everyone else.

~*Sonny's Pov*~

It worked!! Chad was like frozen for like a minute! Hahaha priceless!! Thank you Tawni's fashion tips.

We made our way down to the lobby where we were supposed to meet before leaving.

"Ok kids are we all here??" Marshall called out. When no one said anything he did a head count. "And just so you know we're walking there. Its not far." Oh great. First time walking through New York. Yikes!! I stepped outside to see massive amounts of people flooding the sidewalks. But Marshall was right. I could see the huge marquee for the show from where I was standing. And all the lights...it was beautiful.

"Sonny, let's go." Chad said and we caught up with the group that was already a few yards ahead of us. We got to the crosswalk near the Hershey store waiting for the light to change (a/n: idk if they still have the street closed or not so I'm having it open...for now.). Suddenly something was pushing me. Before I could tell what it is it pushed me towards Chad. He looked at me with a mysterious look on his face. Then we saw two small, but very quick balls of light fly up. I blinked to find out if I was seeing straight and opened them to just see lightbulbs from another marquee.

"Chad, was that a..." he had a perplexed look on his face like he couldn't believe what we saw either.

"Yea Sonny??" he said still looking up.

"Nevermind..." It couldn't be a fairy. But wait. What else could it have been?

~*Chad's Pov*~

We were waiting by a stoplight when something pushed me towards Sonny. Then two bright things flew up from right beside us. They couldn't be...

"Chad, was that a..." Is she thinking what I'm thinking? Nah...she couldn't have had the same dream I had.

"Yea Sonny??" I replied still trying to find out what they were.

"Nevermind..." Dang...what did she think they were???

***-*-*-*-*-after*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-the*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-show*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* **

The show was pretty good (a/n:no its not its amazing!!!). The ending was sad. Even me I wasn't expecting it. (a/n: I'm not spoiling it for those who haven't seen it.) It even had me speechless, while Sonny started crying. So what else am I to do but comfort her. She quietly sobbed on my shoulder while watching the rest of the show. After the curtain call Sonny raided the merchandise table. She got the souvenir program, messenger bag, and one of the shirts. We all met up in the lobby and headed back to the hotel.

"Ok there's no actual curfew, other then the fact you need to be back at the hotel at midnight, but keep in mind that our first event tomorrow is at 9! and stay with a buddy!!" Marshall told us. This should be fun.

~*Sonny's Pov*~

We have about 2 hours of free time before we have to be in the hotel. Tawni and Portlyn already headed out to the spa in the hotel, Marta and Chastity (I may have said chloe in the last chapter but ce la vie) went to go hang out. Zora and Skylar actually discovered they share the same devious ideas and he's suddenly like her big brother. But he has a fear of snakes...that should go well. Nico and Grady. Do I even have to explain? So I'm with Chad, and I intend to visit everywhere in Times Square my mind can think of..

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

**so this chapter was eh...not my best. i made it longer since school's starting! please review...even if its the "it was crap" i'm expecting.**

**wow this seriously took like a week to type...stupid writers block...anywho I START MY SENIOR YEAR TOMORROW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! which is exciting for me except for the fact that my parents are going all drill sergeant on me and are cutting my computer time down to an hour...which means my thinking/typing time is limited. I think I'm gonna start pre-writing some of this. Well hasta luego!!**


	18. Chapter 18:Hershey's

**sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry!!**

**in my defense i have been sooo busy since i last update. **

**I have...**

**a. school**

**b. college apps**

c. just student directed the drama club show.

**So in the midst of writing essays, doing homework, doing apps, watching a play over and over and over and over and over and over again, and running all over my town trying to find gifts and flowers for the directors, I have not had any computer time long enough to even start thinking about a new chapter. So i'm trying to get this done now because I have an all-state concert this weekend and then next week are auditions for the musical. So i'm just gonna start the chapter now...**

**I don't own anything except the plot...**

* * *

~*Chad's Pov*~

so Sonny's never been here, and she's gave me that "you're showing me everything in this city" look. And everyone knows I can't refuse her for anything. So I brought her to the places I figured she would like. First the m&m store since that was only across the street...

She found out what color m&m she was. Yellow. Like the Sonbeam she is. (a/n: I just thought it was fitting idk what the yellow m&m means in the store!!) I did too...but I'd rather not talk about it.. it said I had a big head! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper for crying out loud my head is perfect!!! But, it made Sonny laugh, so I'll go along with it. She wound up getting a frisbee, and a "Candy of the Opera" shirt. She seems to like Broadway stuff...I know just the place to take her.

Next was the Hershey store because it was nearby. There I learned something. Never get between Sonny and chocolate. Ends badly. Geez I only said that 5 bags of Reese's was enough! I ended up with almost ruined hair, and staying at least 5 feet away from her. She wound up getting 7 bags of chocolate all together, including the Reese's, and a teddy bear.

"Ready to go Chad?" she asked me, but I had something in mind.

"Umm...1 minute. I told my mom I'd get her something here. I'll meet you outside." I said and she walked out the door. Time for my mission to start!! **-mission impossible theme-**

I ran and got my present for her. Something tells me she'll like it.

Then we went to Toys R Us. It was pretty fun. We got pictures with the Dinosaur, I got a picture with Superman (although she thinks Spiderman is better..) which she commented on the whole m&m thing again..something tells me I'm not gonna forget that anytime soon. But it wasn't until after we raided the Candyland area that things turned for the worse...for me that is..

_~flashback~_

_We just past the Pokémon area when Sonny stopped short and stared straight ahead of her._

"_Sonny?? Yoohoo!! You there??" I asked...then I saw that house of horror she was staring at._

_The lifesize Barbie house._

"_Sonny! Don't even think about it! There is absolutely no way....AHH!!!" everything was pink after that._

_*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-_

"_Chad? Chad its over now. Snap out of it!" _

_I awoke from my gaze to see my Sonshine's face. Even full of worry it was enough to make me smile._

"_See Chad? Video games, Halo, Call of Duty. Guy stuff!" _

_HALELLUJAH!!!_

_I started going over to the Wii and played SuperMario for a few minutes. Sonny joined me, and she's actually giving me a run for my money here. Geez is there anything she can't do??_

_~end flashback~_

So now we're back on hotel property.

"Sonny, there's one more place I want to take you." I said.

"But Chad, there's no time we'd only have 5 minutes." she answered.

"Well good thing the place is in the hotel!" I said with a smile, which grew as I saw her puzzled look. I grabbed her hand, felt that same spark again, and took her to one of the stores under the hotel.

"Tada!" I said. Wow she looked like she just met Santa Claus. The store was full of Broadway merchandise (a/n: there seriously is a place under the Marriot Marquis that is full of Broadway stuff. Its on the side near the Minskoff Theater -has the Lion King-).

"Thank you!!" she squealed and gave me a quick hug before running over to the songbooks. She looked like the Lost Boys when they were about to start some crazy adventure, eyes all lit up and smiling with pure joy.

"So is there anything you want? I'll buy." I offered.

"Chad you don't have too..."

"Its ok. Anything for my Sonshine." She smiled and a little tint of red appeared on her cheeks. I made her blush! Getting her to love me might not be as hard as I thought.

~*Sonny's Pov*~

Curse my extreme ability to blush!! If Chad figures out that I love him he may not let me live it down! (a/n: I'm not including Sonny:So Far in this...because who knows what they said after Tawni turned off the camera..). Unless he loves me back. He has been acting different since we arrived here.

"So..what do you want? I'll get you anything." he added on.

I decided to get the Billy Elliot Teddy Bear. And I decided to pick out a songbook at random. I closed my eyes and picked one up.

Peter Pan.

WHAT?!? ok this is seriously starting to get a little freaky...I looked at Chad and he had a shocked expression on his face...what's he freaked out about?

~*Chad's Pov*~

Ok is this a sign or something?? It was completely chance that our hands both landed on that movie on the plane, completely weird that I had a dream about said story/movie and realized my love for Sonny, and then again, completely by chance she picked this songbook out. Maybe it does mean something. That Sonny and I are meant to be.

Wow I must look like a weirdo right now. But Sonny has the same expression on her face. Maybe she's just as freaked out as I am. Realizes it too. I hope...

"Come on let's pay for these." I said to break the silence.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-back in the hotel room*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

We put all the bags in the closet and started getting ready for bed.

"Hey Chad I'm gonna go over to Tawni's room for a bit don't lock me out!" Perfect.

The second the door closed I rushed back over to the closet and fished out what I bought at the Hershey store.

Needless to say, I didn't get my mom anything. She hates chocolate.

I got something for Sonny, who loves chocolate. I got her one of those giant Hershey kisses and cherry and mint regular kisses. I put the giant one in the middle of her pillow. And the cherry and mint ones around it. It turned out pretty good. It looks like the fairies dancing in the moonlight (a/n: no song-pun intended..). Not that she would get it. It would be pretty awesome if she did.

"Chad open the door!!" Just in time...

~*Sonny's Pov*~

That is the last time I help Tawni pick out an outfit for Central Park. How many pairs of Uggs and flipflops can one person have? Let alone bring on a week-long trip! I managed to escape when she decided to make sure her Cocoa Mocho Cocoa survived the trip over here. I don't even want to think of what would happen if anything happened to that!

"Chad open the door!!" I yelled.

Inside it looked like he was just bored.

"Everything ok?" I asked him.

"No good TV channels."

"Nothing showing you?" I said with a giggle.

"Or So Random!" he answered.

"So you do watch it!" I said.

"Just because I was on a couple episodes."

"Yea too bad we're missing you kiss a pig."

"That was your fault!" he said with a small smirk on his face.

"Nah. All yours! If you weren't so obsessed with me falling in love with you!" I replied starting to absolutely laugh my socks off.

"I resent that! I...I..I was just stating the obvious!" he said turning a light shade of red. I win this round!

"Whatever you say! 'we happy?'" I said and went into my room. What I saw shocked me.

10 cherry and mint kisses surrounding an absolutely huge one in the center of my pillows. The way they were placed it looked like couples dancing around the moon...or...fairies flying around the moon!! Geez this movie's really going to my head!

~*Chad's Pov*~

So by now she's probably seen them. Hopefully she won't think I'm a freak or anything. Especially after that conversation. Wow she doesn't know how right she was.

"Chad?" she said in a small voice as she reappeared in the main room.

"Yea?"

"You didn't get anything for your mom did you.." she said starting to smile.

"Not at all." I said. I expected laughs from her, but instead she ran and hugged me. Immediately I felt shivers down my spine.

"Thanks, that's one of the nicest things anyone's ever done for me." she said. Suddenly a small light appeared from out the window.

"What's that?" I asked. She turned and looked, then a second later it flew out of sight.

"Isn't that the third time we've seen that on this trip?" she asked.

"I think so." Stalked by light. That's one for the record books. Although I think I know what it really is..

"It looks vaguely familiar.." she said. What??

"What do you mean??" I asked her.

"Kids time to go to bed. We leave for Central Park at 10am sharp!" Marshall yelled through the door.

"Well, goodnight. Thanks again!" she said and kissed me on the cheek.

Wow the things I do for love...

* * *

**so does that make up for my absence? I hope so that took me like 2 hours to write! I won't be able to update for atleast another couple of weeks unfortunatly but I already have ideas swirling in my head. Until next time!!**

**please review!!**


	19. Chapter 19: Strawberry Fields Forever

**I'm back!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**and almost will be back for good since school's almost done!!! woohoo!!! sorry I was gone for so long again. But now I can be in continuity with the show, and the changes in NYC as well! Well theater wise that is. And the fact that Times Square is getting a Disney Store!!! that will be what...one of 2 in New York State? Considering the only other one i've found is in palisades mall in Nanuet (I was a very happy person that day...). If any of you live in NY and can go to a Disney store without going to the ones I just mentioned tell me please!!! the only one near me closed a couple years ago. Wow. I'm rambling...so i'm gonna stop rambling and get on with the story I hope you guys are still interested in!!!**

**I still don't own a thing**

* * *

~*Sonny's POV*~

"Kids time to go to bed. We leave for Central Park at 10am sharp!" Marshall yelled through the door.

"Well, goodnight. Thanks again!" I said and kissed him on the cheek. Wow what in the world possessed me to do that? I quickly ran to my room before the blush on my cheeks got any brighter. I looked out the window and saw the stars. One seems to be brighter than the rest.

Just a little to the right...

~*Chad's POV*~

I walked back to my room in a daze. My cheek still warm from where she kissed it.

So Central Park is where we're heading tomorrow. I know just the place she would like the most...

Wow the stars are actually visible tonight. You'd think that all the lights from around the square would make the sky invisible. There's one that's brighter than the rest. A little to the right...

~*Sonny's dream*~

_a cluster of brick buildings and chain link fences form a maze around me. I don't know where i'm going, but no way to know unless I keep going right? I walk by a window and I finally see what i'm wearing. A white dress and a black shawl around my shoulders._ My costume from the end of West Side Story..._that's unusual. I finally reach an opening. A small playground. There's a person walking around it. Looking distressed. He had blonde hair and looked like the life was just taken out of his eyes._

_His eyes..._

"_Chad?" I asked him. He turned towards me. It was him!_

"_Chad!!" I yelled as he ran towards me and wrapped his arms around me._

"_Sonny oh thank God! I thought you were dead!" he said as tears welled up in his eyes and a huge smile embraced his face. He thought I was dead?_

"_Why did you think I was dead?"_

"_Its not important now lets just get out of..." a gun shot rang through the air, and he fell limp in my arms. no...NO!!!!!_

"_Sonny..." he managed to say as I helped him lay down. I looked up to figure out where the shot came from. _

_There at the edge of the fence was James Conroy. Holding a shotgun with a wicked smile on his face._

"_Chad. You're going to be ok. We'll get help. We can get away from all this." I said as I saw one of my tears fall on his face that was getting whiter by the second. Oh gosh this can't be happening! He weakly took my hand in his, and lightly kissed it._

"_Sonny... I l-love you, and always will." he managed to say with as much force as he could. I gently lowered my head and kissed him. It will be ok now. He'll be better and he's going to kick James's ass. Just like before. I broke the kiss and met his sad yet still love filled eyes. Oh no . Oh no no no no no!_

"_I love you forever." I said as his eyes closed. The world around me stopped. I couldn't hear anything except for a high pitched shriek I realized was my own. I couldn't even make out what I was saying. My sight blurred as I saw more figures walking towards us. I grabbed on to Chad's body. Never wanting to let go. Arms grabbed me and tried to pull me away._

"_NO!!!! DON'T TOUCH HIM! LET ME STAY WITH HIM!!!! NO!!!!!!"_

"_Sonny!" a voice said._

"_Let me stay with him! Please just leave us!!" I said as I shut my eyes._

"Sonny wake up!" I woke with a start. My eyes were blurry because I apparently had been crying. I looked at the person who woke me up to see Chad. He's alive!!

"Chad!!" I yelled as I hugged him tight and started crying again.

"Sonny what happened? Who were you talking about?" he asked. Worry consuming his voice.

"You...you th-thought I was d-dead...and then...sh-sh-shot...James...you said...loved...dead...i wanted t-t-to stay...and people ...pulled m-me away." yeesh I couldn't even get all the words out. I looked up and saw Chad with a pained expression on his face. He just held me closer and I buried my face in his chest.

~*Chad's POV*~

"No!!!! You can't leave me!!! Please come back!!!" I heard someone scream. _Sonny..._

I walked to her door to see what was going on. The screaming continued.

"Sonny?"

I entered her room so see my angel screaming and crying and throwing herself left and right. Oh man she's going to hurt herself if this keeps up. I ran over and grabbed her shoulders to try and get her to stay still.

"NO!!!! DON'T TOUCH HIM! LET ME STAY WITH HIM!!!! NO!!!!!!" she screamed. What is she talking about?

"Sonny!!" I said trying to wake her up.

"Let me stay with him! Please just leave us!!" she said and sobbed.

"Sonny wake up!" I yelled as her eyes finally opened. They were still full of unshed tears. Gosh what was just causing her so much pain??

"Chad!!" she yelled and hugged me so tightly the breath was knocked out of me for a minute.

"Sonny what happened? Who were you talking about?" I said trying to get to the bottom of this.

"You...you th-thought I was d-dead...and then...sh-sh-shot...James...you said...loved...dead...i wanted t-t-to stay...and people ...pulled m-me away." she said in hysterics.

I was the one she was screaming about? She dreamed I was killed by Conroy? That I love her, but she was too late? She looked at me, like she was making sure I was real. Oh how I wanted to kiss her then. Make everything ok. To tell her I loved her and I'll never leave her side.

But now's not the time for that. Not while she's in pain. So I did the only thing I could. I hugged her closer to me. Trying to keep my own tears from falling.

*-*-*-*-*-*--*the*-*-*-*-*-*-next*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*morning*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

~*Sonny's Pov*~

_beep-beep-beep..._

8am

"About time you woke up Sonshine" Chad said.

_Chad?_

Ok. My head's on his chest...not that I don't like it but why is my head on his chest and not a pillow??

"What are you still doing in here? I thought you would have gone back to your own room?" I asked.

"I stayed just in case you had another nightmare."

ok can I have an Awwwwww!

"Wow Chad that was really sweet."

"You know I have my moments." he said with a smirk.

"Well thanks for...everything." I said and headed for the door.

"Wait. What happened in the dream...when...you know..." Chad said. The smirk replaced with worry. The memory of it flooded my mind, and tears pricked my eyes once more.

"Sonny you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to I was just curious..."

"No. It will be better if I talk about it." I said and Chad nodded. Patting a spot on the bed for me to sit.

"Well it started when..." I said almost everything (like the he said he loved me part because that would be AWEKWARD!!) until...

"I did what I thought would make you better because it worked in my other dream when Cap..." ok no need for him to hear about _that_ dream...a dream where the Chad in there might not be the Chad out here.

"Cap...?" Chad said with a quizzical look on his face which suddenly turned into a shocked face for some weird reason.

"Nothing...I'm gonna...um..get ready. Bus leaves soon." I said and fled to get dressed.

~*Chad's Pov*~

"...because it worked in my other dream when Cap..." Sonny suddenly cut off. A weird look on her face. What was she trying to say?

"Cap...?" let's see...

Cape

caput

capsize

capture

caption

captain..

_Captain??_

She couldn't be talking about...

"Nothing...I'm gonna...um..get ready. Bus leaves soon." and with that she was out the door.

Well that was weird...

~*Sonny's Pov*~ (45 min later)

_So what's the weather for today..._I thought while getting the weather app to work on my phone.

High: 75 Low: 60 light wind

Perfect. I ran to my suitcase and grabbed a cute pair of black capris and paired with a light blue babydoll shirt and a jacket just in case the weather people here are as bad as my hometown.

I can't wait for today!! I've heard Central Park is so beautiful.

"Sonny we need to go in 15!!" Chad yelled from his room. And with that I finished getting ready and we ran out to the bus.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*on*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*the*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*bus*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Wow. This early in the morning the traffic is actually...somewhat ok. Not like what I saw yesterday with the craziness. Well we still have a few minutes. Time for some music!

Ok what do I want to listen to today........

Lady Gaga...Wicked...Spring Awakening...Five for Fighting...Queen...Next to Normal...Avenue Q...Glee...

GLEE!!! **(a/n.....3 DAYS UNTIL GLEE STARTS AGAIN!!!!!!! WOOT WOOT!!!)**

I quickly clicked "Imagine" and smiled when the singing started. And who said you can't do a choral arrangement of a Lennon song.

"Whatcha listening to?" Chad asked.

"Glee."

"The TV show? Yea its pretty cool."

"Wow Chad likes a show that has nothing to do with MacKenzie Falls or So Random." I said with a chuckle as he...stole my headphones. Damn.

"Chad...why?" I said as he shushed me...ok if that's how he's gonna play.

I grabbed one of them back. Hehe yay for compromise! Until I realized our position. My head was on his shoulder and his head was on my head. Luckly everyone else wasn't paying attention or in Grady and Ferguson's case-sleeping. So I didn't say a word and savored the moment. Realizing that this song should be played for our casts to stop the rivalry.

~*Chad's POV*~

_You may say I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one_

_I hope someday you will join us_

_and the world will be as one_

One of the best songs from the great John Lennon and from Glee.

And it relates to the place I'm bringing Sonny.

Strawberry Fields. It just has this happy feel to it.

"Ok kids lets meet out front!" yelled Marshall. Grady and Ferguson jumped up wondering what was going on. It took my best to keep from bursting out laughing. We quietly filed off the bus and got together as a group. Wow the weather is great today!

"So you all are free to do what you want until 3 as long as you stay in the park and with your buddy. But in case this interests anyone we brought along a few frisbees and some baseball stuff."

Sonny's eyes immediately perked up. Oh boy.

"Let's play some frisbee Chad." she said and immediately grabbed one of the discs. Only it wasn't like one of those flimsy ones. It was bigger, had a different build and certainly was thicker and heavier.

"You call this thing a frisbee??" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes...its what's used in an ultimate game."

"Well then let's see how good you can throw it."

"Gladly..." she said with an evil grin and ran halfway across the lawn we were on..which was pretty big. Next thing I know I see a Frisbee speeding towards my face.

"Woah!" I yelled as I reached for it, and gladly, caught it. That throw would have done some serious damage on my face. The makeup people back at the Falls would not like that.

"Where did you learn how to do that?!?" I yelled.

"Frisbee Club! And that's not all I can do either." she said as I threw it back to her, a little embarrassed as the throw was slower, and far shorter than hers.

"Ok. Chad I'm sorry but that was just pathetic. Time for you to learn how to throw." she said.

For the next three hours she taught me how to throw farther and faster, and not have it curve back at you. Once she was satisfied with that, I was TIIIIRED! But she proceeded to teach me different ways to throw it. Like how to throw it from over your head. I didn't even know that could be done!! It was really fun though and I eventually got the hang of most of them. At the end we just had fun throwing it to each other. The new throws definitely made it more interesting.

"Hey Chad what time is it?"

"Umm...12:30" Crap! I need to get her to Strawberry Fields now!

"How about we give Frisbee a break...I...uhh...want to show you something."

"Okay?" she said looking confused. From where we were our destination was pretty close, but I want to show her some of the other things in the Park before going there.

Our first destination was the Balto statue, since I figured if anyone had seen that movie, it would be her.

"Aww its Balto!!!" and my theory is true. She climbed up on the base of it and I got a picture for her.

Next was Alice in Wonderland, since I remember her talking about the new movie non-stop after she saw it.

Finally, the Bethesda Fountain. I thought she would think it beautiful, like I thought. Instead she burst out laughing.

"Umm...Sonny? Its a fountain."

"It was in 'The Producers'" umm...what?

"What's the Producers?"

"Its a musical by Mel Brooks, and in the movie one of the scenes took place here."

"Ok we have one more stop. Come on its a long way to go." I grabbed her hand and started pulling her along. _Like the night with the fairies._

~*Sonny's Pov*~

"Ok we have one more stop. Come in its a long way to go." she said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me along rather quickly. This place must be important. I soon found us surrounded by trees, and a sign that said Strawberry Fields. By the time Chad finally stopped I found myself in a peaceful place. It was so cool and I just felt like smiling. But wait..if the place is called Strawberry Fields...

"Where are the strawberries?" I asked.

"Its not called that because of strawberries Sonny." Chad said and pulled me towards this huge mosaic thing in the middle. There were flowers placed in the shape of a peace sign in the middle of it. Surrounding the word "Imagine". Then it clicked.

"This place was named for John Lennon wasn't it?" I asked.

"Yupp."

I picked a daisy that was growing on the corner of one of the paths and put it in my hair. Just then a musician sat on a bench and started playing "Imagine".

Figures x]

I just closed my eyes and let the music take over my mind. Next thing I know I was moving. Why? Chad started twirling me around.

"You can dance?" I asked.

"I still remember some ballroom dance lessons from when I was 11." he said and we started dancing properly, all over the area around the Imagine sign. Surprisingly no one else was here besides the music guy. It was really fun, and luckily no feet were stepped on. The smile on Chad's face was amazing. So innocent and pure. I'm sure my face was a mirror of his. Suddenly he lifted me into the air. It felt like I was flying again. I closed my eyes and giggled a little. When I was on the ground my arms were around Chad's neck and his were around my waist. Our faces just inches from each others. Just as I was getting ready to lean in my phone moo-ed.

_1 text from Tawni_

Way to kill the moment Tawn...

We let go of each other and the text read..

_Where are you two? Its 2:50!_

Oh shit...

"Chad we have 10 minutes to get back!" I yelled.

"Don't worry we're not that far."

and with that we ran back to the bus.

* * *

**I hope that makes up for everything! And I have a request of you guys...**

**if you have any place you want the gang to go next, tell me in a review or PM and I'll try to put it in the story! **

**Until next time!!**


	20. Chapter 20: I should tell you

**Sorry for not updating but I think you guys are sick of my excuses lol. Just letting you know I WILL finish this story. It's basically just a matter of when.**

**Anyway...thanks a bunch to EsmeCullen2010 and TwilightKatchaners for a couple ideas for this chapter x]**

**btw...for this story pretend anything from Falling for the Falls until now didn't happen. I know you don't want to...I don't want to, but still I can't have them together when the whole story is about getting them together...It just wouldn't make sense haha.**

**I don't own Sonny With a Chance. I do own the plot to this story.**

~*Sonny's Pov*~

"Where have you guys been?" Tawni asked and gave us a knowing look.

"Just walking around..." I replied while praying I didn't blush too much. We made our way back to our seats as Phil's voice came over the intercom.

"So I guess you're all wondering where we're going next, but you're all going to have to wait until we get there!" he said as groans filled the air.

"Heyy Sonny you're pocket's vibrating" Chad whispered.

_1 text from Tawni_

_When we get back to the hotel you are telling me EVERYTHING_

"Well?" he asked.

"Just Tawni being Tawni.." I said.

"So anyways...there anywhere in NYC you really wanna go to?" he asked.

"Well I've always wanted to go to..."

"The Statue of Liberty!" Zora shouted. Sure enough outside the window was Lady Liberty herself. Sweet!

We pulled up to a dock that ran the Circle Line cruises as Marshall got on the intercom.

"All right kids we're going to be taking the Circle Line cruise and go to Ellis Island and the Statue of Liberty. Then later tonight you all have courtside seats to a Knicks game!"

Well Nico was happy. He lived in New York before moving to L.A for So Random! And was a massive Knicks fan. Me on the other hand...was kind of not-so-happy considering my last experience at a basketball game.

"Don't go kissing some random guy this time Sonny." Chad whispered.

"Oh trust me I'll be avoiding cameras at all cost this time." I said with a chuckle thinking he was joking around.

He didn't chuckle back.

So maybe he wasn't joking? Weird...

~*Chad's Pov*~

A basketball game? Really? Usually I'm all for a good game but I don't know if I want Sonny there considering the fact that the stupid Kiss Cam made her kiss that intern that Tawni was so enthralled with. What was his name...? Harry? Henry? Oh...Hayden..that jerk.

Well anyways...

We finally got through the whole security mumbo-jumbo that had definitely had heightened since the last time I was here. I think it had something to do with the failed bomb attempt. I mean who would want to explode The Lion King? Aren't they already going through something? **(a/n: its true. The car was parked in front of the theater where the Lion King is and one of the girls that plays Young Nala was recently diagnosed with Leukemia)**

I can see they haven't upgraded the boats. Still look as rickety as ever. Should be fun.

"Is this thing safe?" an obviously frightened Sonny asked.

"Of course. Why would they let us on something that wasn't? Trust me I was on one of these a few months ago its perfectly fine." I said as the boat suddenly rocked to one side. Sonny let out a small shriek and gripped onto me as I looked to see that all the guys had ran to the other side of the boat. Idiots.

"Sonny its ok it's not going to tip over. Everyone just went to the other side of the boat. It'll even out. Want to go up to the upper deck?" at that point she immediately smiled and nodded her head. I took her hand and helped her up the staircase. We got up there just as the boat left the dock. This made her stumble and fall into my arms. Our eyes locked for a moment and our heads started to get closer until the horn blew, taking us out of our trance. Yeesh can't I get any luck?

~*Sonny's Pov*~

Well there goes Kiss Attempt #2. Yeesh we were so close! Agh...

I started to take in my surroundings. The open air. The clearish water (it is the Hudson)**(Trust me I live near it and it's not the cleanest water and I'm 3 miles away from the city...not pretty)**. The wind. Hehehe I gots an idea!

I ran to the front of the boat, closed my eyes, and spread my arms wide.

"What are you doing?" Chad asked from behind me.

"I'm getting my Titanic moment." I said and returned to the peace I had gotten while standing there.

"Well you're not doing it right." Chad said. Yeesh I could hear the smirk on his face. I turned to face him and there it was. That smirk that let me know he was planning something..

"What am I not doing right?" I asked.

"Turn around" he told me...ok should I start worrying? Suddenly I was being lifted up into the air. What was going on?

"Chad what the hell?"

"Just trust me. Put your feet down. Don't worry I got you." I did as I was told and felt my feet on the lower part of the railing.

"Now do it!" he said as I threw my arms open and he held onto my waist. In a word it was...

Perfect.

~*Tawni's Pov*~

"So how do you think the two lovebirds are doing?" Portlyn asked me.

"I don't even know if they've admitted it yet..they need to soon or else its time for Tawni matchmaker time." I replied. Portlyn and I have really gotten along during this trip. Why? Well we found out we have a lot in common. We like shopping, we're both pretty, and we both think that Chad and Sonny need to get together NOW! I mean how do they not see it? Especially with the way they've been acting towards each other this entire trip.

"Well why don't we check on them and see how things are going?" she asked with a smirk on her face. Considering everyone else is down here doing a whole bunch of random shenanigans.

We slowly crept up the stairs to see them in the classic Titanic pose.

"Aww" whispered Portlyn as she took out her phone.

"You are not sending that in to Tween Weekly we don't even know if they're together yet."

"I'm not...but this is just too adorable to pass up." she said as she took the picture.

"But that boy and I need to have a serious intervention if he hasn't admitted it yet." she continued.

"I'll talk to Sonny later and fill you in on the details." I said as we made our way back down the stairs.

~*Sonny's Pov*~

I opened my eyes to see Ellis Island coming in closer.

"Chad I think we might want to get back down. We should be docking soon. Thanks by the way." I said with a smile on my face. He mirrored my smile as he helped me down of the railing. The boat leaned again as it turned more towards the dock. Sending me once again falling into Chad.

"I just don't have any luck today do I." I said curtly.

"I don't see the problem with it." he said with a smirk. "You know we can stay up here for a few more minutes." he said looking into my eyes and with that there was no disagreeing. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to a wall, then sat down against it.

"Well are you just going to stand there?" he asked as he patted the spot next to him which I of course did. We just sat there for a couple of minutes. Just listening to the ocean, and a little bit of whatever everyone else was doing downstairs. I'm beginning to regret leaving my jacket on the bus. It's getting a bit chilly. I brought my arms around myself in an effort to warm up a bit.

"A little chilly?" he asked. I just nodded.

"Well come here" he said and wrapped his arm around me. Sure enough he was pretty warm and my shivers went away...mainly because they were being replaced by electricity wherever our skin touched. Anyways...this is kind of like on the dream ship. Awesome.

"That better?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yupp!"

~*Chad's Pov*~

Well this is Deja vu all over again. Sonny in my arms on a boat. Except this one stayed in the water. It felt right. My skin tingled where it made contact with hers. I still need to figure out how I'm going to make "Operation: Sonshine" plan work. I have the decorations set. Amazing what a call to the front desk from Chad Dylan Cooper can do. Its just the telling her part that's got me stumped. Why does Sonny do this to me?

The horn blasted again signaling that we were about to dock. We went downstairs and saw Marshall explaining stuff...whoops...guess I have to get portlyn to fill us in on stuff..

"Stay with your buddies everyone!" Marshall yelled to everyone.

*-*-*-*-*after ellis island (a/n: sorry i've only been to the statue of liberty)*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

~*Sonny's Pov*~

Well we're back on the boat. Ellis Island was really cool! We got a chance to find out when our ancestors came over if they came in through here and where they were from. Chad traced down his family. He found out that the Goldfarbs arrived from Germany in 1942. In my case my Mom's grandparents came from Ireland in 1943 when my grandpa was 6 years old.

We're now on our way to the Statue of Liberty. Phil told us that the studio set up a signing for us to do for an hour then we get free time on the island, then we have to rush over to Madison Square. As we got closer to the dock I could see a group of fans waiting. Many of them fans of Chad's.

"This should be fun." he said with a smirk on his face as the boat docked and security brought us to where the signing is taking place. We barely had sat down when fans started to flock us. I was amazed at the people who came to see So Random! And get our autographs or pictures. I looked over to the Mack Falls side and saw a slew of girls fighting for Chad's attention. He was smiling and going along with it. I felt a twinge inside of me. Jealousy? Agh why does he do this to me?

After the signing Chad and I walked around the island for a bit. Doing everything from getting pictures of the skyline to buying cheesy things at the gift store.

"Want to go up to the crown?" he asked me.

"We can do that?"

"Yea people go up all the time." he said with a smile.

"Then what are we waiting for?" I said as I grabbed his hand and ran towards where I think was the ticket booth for it.

"Am I going the right way?" I asked.

"Yea you are …. excited Sonshine?" he said as I slightly blushed at the nickname.

"Of course." I said as we walked and got our tickets for it. Once we got there we were allowed in and I looked up and saw...stairs. Oh boy...

"Well come on it'll take a while to get up there." Chad said and allowed me to start going up first.

*-*-*-*-at the top-*-*-*-*

I have never had to walk up so many stairs in my life...

I got to the top and leaned against the wall for support. Why did I agree to do this again?

"Sonny. You have to see this." Chad said and looked out the window. I walked up and saw an incredible view of the Atlantic, Staten Island, and NYC. The sun hit everything in just the perfect spot.

"Wow.." I said completely breathtaken.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he said with a clear smile on his face.

"Yea."

He walked closer to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. And we just stood there for I don't know how long.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*on the bus*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

~*Chad's Pov*~

So now we're on the bus to MSG, and what are we faced with? New York Traffic...aka we might be late. Marshall's on the phone with someone and looks a little stressed...wait he always looks stressed. Sonny's looking out the window and taking in the view.

"Hey Sonny can you come here for a minute?" Marshall yelled back to us. So of course she ran up to him. They talked and suddenly she looked really excited and started nodding her head feverishly and ran back here.

"So what's got you sunnier than usual?" I asked.

"I'm singing the National Anthem for the game!"

"Wow Sonny that's great!" This is awesome! I mean I've heard her sing before during that whole Trey Brothers fiasco, and she's great! And even better the traffic's starting to clear up so we'll be there on time...well hopefully.

~*Sonny's Pov*~

I can't believe I'm singing the National Anthem for a Knicks game! I'm so excited that I'm excited about how excited I am!

We pulled up to MSG and I was quickly whisked away to where I would be singing from. Chad said he would be saving my seat. I was told how the sound would be and where to stand and I ran through it a couple of times before...

"...And singing the National Anthem for us today is...Sonny Monroe!" the crowd started cheering as I stood center court. Well, all or nothing...

_Oh say, can you see? By the dawn's early light..._

~*Chad's Pov*~

Wow. Her voice is magical. I was blind and deaf to everyone around me all I could see or hear was her. When she finished I think I just stood there for a second until I realized she was done and then started clapping as well as she returned the microphone and ran over to us.

"So what did you guys think?" she asked. All of us were telling her how awesome it was until the game started.

"Did you really think I was that good?" she asked me.

"Sonny, you were amazing. Don't doubt yourself." I said as she had that little smile on her face that makes me melt.

*-*-*-during the game-*-*-*

Wow she really gets into these games. Well not as much as Nico but this is his home team apparently so he has every right to be into it.

Its the end of the period and Sonny and I are going to get some snacks before it starts up again...although I think she doesn't want a repeat of last time...and frankly, neither do I.

"So what do you want? I'll pay." I asked her.

"You don't have to." she replied. Of course she would try to talk me out of it.

"But I want to."

"You sure?"

"Yes"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Can we just order already?" she said with a laugh.

"Well what do you want?"

"Umm...a small popcorn and a mountain dew if that's fine with you."

"Ok then."

The stadium was on the tv's in the food court and they were doing the random games and stuff. Of course one we started heading back they started the kiss cam.

"Chad we are staying back here until this is done."

"Agreed." I said as suddenly two familiar people lit up the screen.

Tawni and Nico. They just kind of looked at the screen shocked for a moment but then suddenly Nico leaned in and kissed her.

"I knew it!" We both said at the same time.

"Wait how did you know?" I asked her.

"Well I...well how did you know?" Agh can't tell her about the dream yet...

"Umm...I know people?" I said. She did not look convinced.

~*Sonny's Pov*~

Ok I'll admit Chad knows people but not that well. If only I could tell him I saw it in a dream this would be so much easier!

well my lovelies that's all for now. This took forever to write it's like 8 pages. Unfortunately chapters will still be kind of sparatic since I just started college. I'm still taking requests for places for the group to go! just review!


End file.
